Obsession Made Black
by RegulusJamesLove
Summary: This is a story where Regulus becomes obsessed with James. Making his future grim. Very dark story, will probably have no happy ending. I having a warning in the chapter. Pairing: RBJP, RLSSSB, Lily Bashing.
1. Meeting the Masked Snake

**Me: **Well I thank everyone is gonna read my story Obsession Made Black! This story is about James taking Regulus under his wing, thinking he could help the boy. What James didn't encounter was that Regulus became extremely obsessive of James. Not wanting the other male to be with anyone else sides him, but knowing he could get in trouble if he did anything. So slowly James life is thrown behind the bars of a bird cage and can't help, but watch as things in his life spiral out of control.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I really hate disclaimers, for one thing, everyone knows Harry Potter and Harry Potter Characters belong to JKR. But, I will still do this, because is is noble. So, Harry Potter and the Characters do not belong to me. If I ever throw in an OC, then they belong to me.

**Warning: **This will have gore, violence, dark things, maybe amputation, and other things. This is in no right of mind, a 'Light' story. This story will be very dark. Not in the beginning, but when it pans out, it will start to go very dark. So I can't have people reporting me for something I warned about. Cause honestly, that's stupid. You have been warned.

With that I thank you all for taking the time to read this story. Please watch out for many new ones to come. I hope you all a good night, and please enjoy my story! Well really isn't night for some, but oh well.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he looked outside the window, trees, fields and streams passed by in a blink of an eye as the trained he was on moved its path unnoticed and undetected. For was James all alone in his compartment. Remus bringing Sirius over to the medical part of the train for doing something stupid and insulting the one girl you shouldn't insult. While Peter was currently in a weird relationship with a girl named 'Suzie'. All in all this just left James all alone for the ride to Hogwarts.<p>

This lead to a very bored Potter to look over at his reflection in the window of his compartment. James first noticed that his black hair was slightly longer now. Not long to say like Snivellus hair was, dear god he would kill himself, or long as his friend Sirius preferred his hair. No, his bangs were slowly longer, and two long and yet short thick strands were on each side of his face, curling a bit to give an almost nice heart shaped face, but still well toned for a boy. In the back, was his hair from short to long down. Tickling a bit on the back of his neck and making few strands of hair to be spiked up here and there.

It was then James notice with slight distaste that after being outside for probably every day of the summer was his still rather pale. Yes, his efforts were paid off with a little bit of color coming back to the skin, but not enough to make the still young boy satisfied yet. This ended up James to stand up a bit to look down at his body, in doing so, making the young boy sigh again. Yes, even though James was building up muscle was his body was in some ways still slender, making the male slightly embarrassed and frustrated.

While Sirius and Remus have doing well in becoming the ideal 'guys' form, was James having a hard time with his body into becoming something a little more manly and handsome. Then beautiful from what many was the many comments of his mother, earning the boy to become even more determined to becoming something like Sirius and Remus were becoming. While Peter continued to stay the way he was.

Knock…Knock…

James snapped out of his thoughts to look at the door, to see black gray eyes stare into his own green ones. "May I sit here? Everywhere seems to be occupied." stated the emotionless voice that sounded too empty for James. "Ah, yeah, sure, no problem, come on in." James ushered, showing his hand to the empty seat while he sat back down.

As the other boy moved to his seat, did James take into the boy's appearance. The other boy's hair was almost as long as his, maybe a few more centimeters longer than his own hair with it being all in one layer. Sides the bangs the covered the boy's forehead of course. His eyes were black and light gray, while his skin was even paler than his own. He was shorter than James by probably three or even four inches. Making him think that he was probably a first year also added that fact that it was slender.

But, the one thing that stood out most about this boy was the fact, that he showed no emotion, no indication that he was feeling anything. Almost as if he was just an empty, like those creepy dolls that James's mom gets. But James quickly shook his head at the thought, before he smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Hello, my name is James Potter! Second year, Gryffindor!" He stated, putting his hand out. The other looked at the hand, before slowly and softly reaches out to shake it. James had to use all his will power in not cringing at the cold hand that felt like ice compared to his warm ones as the boy introduced himself. "My name is Regulus….Regulus Black…First year….probably…will be in slytherin." Regulus stated, his soulless black eyes staring into alive green eyes.

James was surprised at hearing the name, before putting two and two together. "Are you by any chance Sirius Black's younger brother?" asked James, making Regulus blink, before nodding. "Ex-younger brother, Sirius had broken all ties to me." stated Regulus. James couldn't help, but blurt out something he thought, even though the boy in front of him was showing nothing.

"If you're sad about it, try to make amends." James stated, this made Regulus tilt his head a bit, before shaking. James had to curse himself and his mouth for being so blunt. "I used to be sad, but Sirius was the one who wanted nothing to do with me, and I respect his wishes." stated the younger brother, making James frown at that. He knew Sirius could be a great asshole, who at times, his too hard headed for his own good, but he would defiantly have to talk to his friend about not wanting to be family with his own younger brother.

Yes, he could see Sirius slapping James if he tried saying to have a relationship with his parents. He knew those people were as crazy as they can come. But, his little brother didn't seem that at all too bad. "I'll talk to him for you if you want." stated James, making Regulus stare at him for a bit. James had to force himself again not to shuffle where he sat for the stare felt very weird to him.

"Yes….I would….like that." stated Regulus, making James smile.

Knock…Knock…Sllllliiiiddddeeeee….

"Anything to eat dears?" asked a very kind old woman who looked at the two boys with a warm smile. James instantly went into action, getting chocolate frogs the most, before getting every flavored jelly-bean. James sat down with his goodies, while Regulus remained silent, not even paying heed to the woman, who took it as a no, before going off again.

"Regulus have you ever tried a chocolate frog?" asked James, as he noticed the younger one didn't get anything. Regulus stayed silent for a minute before shaking his head. "He must be really shy." thought James as he tore open a box for him to try. "They're really good, let me ge—aH!" cried James as the frog instantly jumped out and right onto Regulus's face.

"AAAAHH! Regulus! Sorry! They only have one good jump when they come out!" cried James as he helped the other get the frog off. Regulus just nodded, making James laugh as he noticed there were chocolate smears on the other boy's face. "Here you got chocolate on your face." laughed James as he wiped it away with his sleeve. Though James didn't see it as he was trying to get the chocolate off the others face, did a small very small smile form on the Regulus's emotionless face. "There we go!" James grinned, before giving the chocolate frog to the other.

Regulus stared at the treat in his hands, seeing it move and struggle to get away from its impending doom. James watched as the younger boy stared at the treat, before slowly biting its head off, before chewing. "What do you think?" James grinned, while the other chewed for a bit, then swallowed very slowly. "It is….good…" Regulus whispered, before he started to eat more. James grinned and started talking random things with the young black.

It wasn't until a perfect came in to warn them to put on their robes, did James finally see they were close to Hogwarts. "Whoa! Time sure flies." James chuckled, before he started undressing from his 'muggle' clothes. But, as he did, he couldn't help, but feel as someone was staring at him. And seeing there was only one person in the room with him, did he turn to see Regulus stare at him.

"Oh, you're probably confused right?" asked James, as he looked at the other. "Look behind you, your school clothes will appear as soon as you get close to Hogwarts, signaling it's time to get dressed in your uniform robes." stated James, feeling proud to be helping someone younger than him. Even though the fate of the person in front of him will become a Slytherin. "But, since he's cool and Sirius's younger brother, I guess I'll make an exception." he thought, never noticing that while Regulus did start changing did he never leave his eyes from James's form.

Once changed, the two cleaned up the wrappers of their candies, before talking more about Hogwarts, what classes they are taking and maybe little hang out dates. The two continued to talk, well more James talking, while Regulus started getting more lengthy in his speeches, until finally they were outside of the train.

"FIRST YEARS! OVERE HERE! FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE!" called Hagrid, making James grin.

"Well Regulus this is where we part, first years always go on boats." stated James, as he noticed, even if he was wrong, that Regulus looked displeased in leaving James. "After that you'll be able to ride the carriages." he grinned, making Regulus nod. "And don't worry about me treating you differently, even if you're in Slytherin!" he grinned, before ruffling the others hair. "I'll make one grand exception for you! You should feel honored." stated James, making Regulus nod.

"Will I…see you again…tonight?" asked Regulus making James think. "Hhhmm, I don't know, but, I'll make sure you to see you tomorrow and plan times we can hang out!" James added, in hopes to keep the emotionless boy happy. Which it seemed it did as the boy nodded, before nodding his head goodbye to him and leaving with the first years. With that James walked towards the carriages, looking for his Marauders. He spotted Peter and Suzie, but by the looks on their faces, did James rather not sit in the same carriage as them.

Since he preferred not seeing heart bash him in the head from their love fest. He continued to look around, before finally seeing a long black hair, making him charge towards his two friends. "I see that you survived your blow from Molly." stated James with a devilish grin, while Sirius still held a bag of ice on his crotch as they went onto an empty carriage. "Shut up." Sirius winced, while Remus just shook his head, before freezing.

He instantly turned to James, making the younger yelp as grabbed his hand and breathed in a deep breath. "Remus?" asked James with wide unsure eyes, making the other look into his eyes. "This person smells like Sirius, but is not." Remus stated, making Sirius instantly snap to look at James. "Oh that must be Regulus's scent your smelling then, I sat with him on the train ride to Hogwarts since there was no other room." stated James, making Remus nod, but Sirius look away.

"I never knew you had a brother Sirius." stated Remus, making Sirius sigh. "Yeah well…its complicated." he stated, making James frown. "You know he misses you." stated James, making Sirius look at him. Emotions went through his eyes in a flash, before nodding at the piece of information. But, not looking like he wanted to talk about it anymore, making James quickly change the subject.

"So, how is it, that even though we spent majority of our times out doors, I'm still a pale snow man?" asked James, earning Sirius to grin, even though he winced from the pain of his lower regions while Remus just laughed.

The three friends continued to talk about James's skin, before going into full out discussion on Peter's girlfriend. Both saying about the ups and downs this was going to bring, but being happy for their friend either way. Then they discussed new pranks they would pull and new ideas they could create. Of course discussing about which targets they should choose or take on, even daring ones, like the headmaster, but just as things were getting heated, did the carriage stop. Indicating to them to get the hell off and get into the damn castle. The three friends, getting off, of course, much slower due to their injured friend went to the ceremony and sorting feast that happens every year. Of course, after poppy saw Sirius the boy was sent to the infirmary, while Remus and James were reluctantly sent to the feast without their tallest member to their gang.

James stared at the opening of the doors, wanting to see Regulus and to show the younger boy that he was there for him and that he was watching, even if Sirius could not watch. And once emotionless grey eyes looked into green, did James flash a smile. "Is that him?" asked Remus, making James nod. "Yeah, he's Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother." stated James as they both watched the boy walk towards the stool that had the sorting hat on it. "He's seems...empty?" Remus asked more like stated, as he looked at the younger black. "He is, but he's a good kid, so I made an exception to hang out with him, even if he ends of in Slytherin." stated James, making Remus slowly nod. Unsure what to think as he looked at the other emotionless boy, who seemed to try to stick as close to where James was as possible.

Something within the werewolf screamed danger to his pack, especially his little member as 'Mooney' had deemed. James may or may not know about it, but the werewolf inside Remus had accepted James greatly into his 'pack' which consisted of himself, James, Sirius and slightly Peter as Mooney still disliked the plump boy. But, James was very much accepted instantly, seeing James as 'young pup' making Remus always show displays of protectiveness over James. It even made possible for James to be with him during the full moon as the werewolf only showed playful attitude towards James, as well as 'fatherly' role. Seeing as James explained how the werewolf would force him to stay in one area, before looking around a different one, before bringing James alone deeming it to be 'safe'.

But, something about the Regulus boy made the werewolf snarl, scream and practically make Remus want to tear the young boy apart. But he held himself like he did millions of time. He just figured he didn't like James's attention away from 'them'. Which Remus quickly felt very disappointed in his werewolf self as that was childish. James was allowed to make with whatever friends he wanted to make.

Besides there seems to be nothing wrong with the younger Black child. Emotionless and Empty yes, but nothing else seemed to be wrong with him. Remus thought as he stared as the younger first years started to get sorted into their houses. But, Remus will soon regret thinking the youngest Black child was anything, but dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Thank you again for reading the first chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please await the next chapter coming soon. And I do hope all of you go to the last movie for Harry Potter. Thank you again for joining me, and please review.


	2. Of bonding and of Planning

Thank you **Angelswillfall** and **T****enrousei-Kuroi,** for your lovely reviews. Its good to see some few RegulusxJames lovers out there. And **Tenrousei-Kurio**, you should write a RegulusxJames story. We need more lovers.

But, I hope you both enjoy this chapter, and those new to enjoy it as well. Though I warn, that there will be an O.C. Weird character in here. She does have a major/minor role, so work with me on this.

I hope you all watch the final movie of Harry Potter, because people, this is it. Harry Potter is really ending. Although the books ended a long time ago, did we at least have the movies to go on. Damn, tearing up here. So I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p>James clapped proudly as Regulus was sorted into Slytherin. Even though James loathed the house like the plague, he was still happy that Regulus got into it. He did seem like a snake, but he wasn't like all the other ones he knows about. He noticed the boy look at him as he clapped, before nodding at him. He sat down next to a random Slytherin. James didn't know too much about the first year Slytherins, but he did hope Regulus makes friends with not as much snobby snakes.<p>

James then turned to Remus, before raising a brow.

"Something wrong Remus?"

"...No, its fine, just really hungry."

James frowned as he new his friend was lying, but didn't say anything about it. If Remus wanted to talk he would always listen. Remus knew that greatly. He then turned to look at Peter who stared at the empty plates with excitement.

"Peter, you always seem to get excited every time at meals here." chuckled James, making Peter blush. "I can't help it, the food here is pretty, I don't know what the elves do here, but its brilliant!" stated Peter, making both Remus and James laugh. James soon scanned over the teachers table, most specifically the DADA teacher. There was always a new teacher every single year. James never knew why, but he felt like the position was cursed, cause every year at school something happened.

But, James was surprised to see nothing.

"Hey, who do you think is the new DADA teacher?" asked James, to both Peter and Remus.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like the teacher is here yet." stated Remus as he looked at the empty seat.

"I hope it wasn't someone like the last DADA teacher, he was so weird and I don't know, just gave me the creeps." stated Peter, earning agreeing nods from both James and Remus. But, soon their attention was to Dumbledore as soon as the sorting was done.

"I have a few things to say, before we begin our opening feast." stated the elder headmaster.

"For once thing, the Forbidden Forest is yet again Forbidden to any students who do not wish to die a most painful death from the creatures within."

"I feel bad for that poor raven claw girl who lost her left arm by thinking she can go into the forest and survive." stated Peter as he glanced over at the sixth year student who flinched at the name of the forest. "That's what you get for having a big ego and thinking your everything." stated Remus, earning James to nod, but he still felt bad.

"Another thing, all student are not allowed in the restricted section unless with a teacher or having a note stating they are allowed to be in there."

"Man, I would love to go in there, but I can never seem to get permission." stated James, making Remus and Peter roll their eyes. "No offense James, but even WE wouldn't want to give you permission into that library." stated Peter. "HEY!" cried James with mock hurt, before chuckling.

"Also, I bet you are all wondering in who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?" asked Dumbledore, earning all students to lean forward. Even James, Remus and Peter leaned forward excited to hear who the teacher would be.

"Now, I decided to hire a unique teacher for the job." stated Dumbledore as he looked at all the students. "I want the up most respect for her, as she can probably kill you in multiple ways that will leave you wishing for death in the first two seconds." he whispered, this earned many students to whisper to each other.

"But, there is a warning you should know, this particular teacher..is cursed, so her form will look intimidating."

"Cursed?" asked James as he looked at Remus who seemed in complete shock.

"I would like you to make Professor Featherlight!" with that he motioned to the door, in which everyone turned, only to put hands over the mouths in order to not scream. James held onto Remus hand as he saw the creature walk down the long rug.

It wasn't even human. The whole creature looked to be a large bird. The bird was in the shape of a humanoid woman and was completely black, with a few blotches of brown here and there. With a long serpent like tale. You could see claws at the joints of the wings, as the creature walked towards the front, before turning to face the student body. Standing straight and pushing up her breast to show a very intimidating figure.

"_**Thank you Albus for Welcoming.**_" bowed Professor Featherlight as she looked at the students. "_**I will add to all of you, that my class will be hard, I will not be like those pathetic teachers your used to have, I will make you fear in my class and fight in my class so that you will be ready when you graduate to defend yourself from anything that may harm you.**_" Professor Featherlight stated, before bowing.

"And with that, let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped, making the food appear. He then turned with Professor Featherlight to the tables. Featherlight sitting in between Dumbledore and Hagrid. Who seemed to beam as he complimented her and her beauty.

"What kind of curse is that?" asked Peter, while Remus looked at their new teacher with a grim site.

"Its a curse for doing something dark, I heard it from few books, that stated wizards would transform into creatures if they committed the ultimate sin." stated Remus, making James tilt his head. "What would that be?" asked James, making Remus gulp.

"She has killed 1 million muggles." he whispered.

"WHAT!" Peter choked, earning a nod from Remus. "The muggle world would never notice as we use spells to make the who thing seem like an accident." stated Remus. "Like say several Volcano Eruptions or Tsunamis or Earthquakes is what used to cover everything up." stated Remus.

"But then she shouldn't be teaching." stated James, making Remus shake his head. "But here is the thing, the curse can't activate, unless the wizard was forced into a rage she/or he did want to committ, basically forced, but still committing the crime."

"What a shitty curse."

"Yeah, it seems kinda unfair to be blamed for something you didn't want to do."

"That's why there are so many curse."

With that the three started to eat their dinner. James started bringing chicken and mash potatoes onto his plate. Spreading gravy over it, did he then proceed to put green beans, before eating. Remus himself indulged into Roast Beef, while Peter put practically everything onto his plate like it would be the last time he would ever eat.

"I feel like this year is gonna be...interesting...especially the years to come." confessed Peter, making James and Remus chuckle.

"I'm pretty excited! Our second year man, soon were gonna be in our seventh year worrying about OWLs and NEWTs." laughed James, making Remus nod. "I do admit to James, its exciting to come back to Hogwarts every year to learn even more and more spells." he smiled.

"Still carry chocolates in your pocket?" asked Peter, making Remus blush.

"Seriously Remus, I wonder where you get those chocolates, you always have at least five bars in your pockets every day." stated James.

"Yeah, where do you get them?" asked Peter with curiosity.

"Its a secret." Remus smirked, making the two shiver. Even though Remus was usual soft spoken and kinds, did he sometimes shown a smirk that promised danger.

James looked back at the Slytherin table to see what Regulus was doing, only to catch the younger Black's eyes. James smiled and waved lightly over to Regulus, who nodded and James, and also gave a very small wave. In fact, James almost had a hard time deciding if it was a small wave. He chuckled, before turning back to his meal.

"Hey guys, I want you to head up to the dorms first, I wanna reassure Regulus again that he can talk to me." stated James, making the two nod.

"Its very kind of you to look out for Sirius's littler brother James." stated Remus, getting a nod from Peter. "Well I always wanted a little brother, this is kinda like a chance for me to actually have one." James smiled, making Peter chuckle. "That is true, you used beg your parents." stated Peter, making James laugh as he remember those embarrassing moments.

"Don't remind me about that." James groaned, before he nuzzled into Remus's shoulder. "Remus! Peter is being mean!" cried James, making Remus chuckle. "Peter, we must make James in tip top shape if he is gonna pass his exams this year." Remus joked, as both Peter and James groaned about hearing EXAMS.

"Hey Potter don't look now, but Evans if giving your the 'look' again." stated an elder Gryffindor.

"Oh god." Peter groaned, as he peeked over to where Lily Evans was.

James looked as well with great dread to see the glaring girl look at him. At first James thought she was only a banshee at him for making fun of Severus Snape in the beginning of their first year. In which towards the second half of the year, did they stop in order to make the girl stop following them. It was only till later at the end of the year did Evan's DEMAND him to MARRY her or something like that.

Of course James flat out rejected her. She was a looker, but James couldn't seem to like her. This earned her to sending him constant letters in which he uses as a fire starter. As well as destroying every howler she sent at him. It was starting to get annoying. He was only twelve for bloody sakes.

Remus growled deep in his throat, making James smile. He knew Peter, Sirius and Remus were pretty protective of him. He was the youngest of the Marauders and sort of almost he smallest. So they took to Lily as a great threat. Especially Remus, as Moony saw him as 'cub' and was extra protective against the red headed girl.

"Does that girl mean the word no?" asked Peter, making James shrug.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is why doesn't she wanna go for another guy." stated James.

"Well James, your rich, your family is an ancient blood line, and your a good looker too, who wouldn't want you." piped in a random fourth year student. James just groaned, while Remus glared the fourth year down.

"Either way, lets be wary of her for a bit, hopefully she'll get over what she has over you by this year so you have space to breath for the years to come at Hogwarts." stated Remus, making James nod at that. For he was hoping the girl got over whatever she was having with him. Or else James wouldn't know what else to do sides run like there was no tomorrow.

And with that the others continued to eat. James never noticing a set of eyes watching every step of the way.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you at the dorms Remus! Peter tell Sirius I'll be right there and tease him a bit more for me." James grinned, making the others chuckle, before nodding. With that James wondered towards the dungeons, looking for the smaller boy. But, he didn't have to look too far as he saw Regulus come out from the Slytherin Dorms.<p>

James grinned as he noticed Regulus quickly speed up to meet with him. "How is your house treating you so far Regulus?" asked James.

"It is...Alright, I have made a friend with a boy named Severus Snape." Regulus spoke, as if giving a report to their captain. James couldn't help, but wanting to wince at the name. True, James admit he was very horrible to the male in the first year. Making him apologize to the Slytherin after getting it slapped to him that what he was doing was wrong.

While Severus did take the apology, that didn't stop him from not glaring at James a few times. He only hoped he will not do anything to Regulus. But, Regulus as if reading the thought James had spoke again. "Do not worry, Severus has stated he won't put me against you." he whispered.

James sighed in are relief at that. "Well that good, tell Severus I apologize again for my behavior in my first year." he spoke, getting a nod from Regulus.

"Now, me and you shouldn't be getting our schedules until next Monday, that give us the weekend to hang out if you like." James stated, earning Regulus to nod again.

"I would like that." was all he spoke.

"You could invite Severus as well, but we'll have to meet in private, since our house are well known rivals, and our house mates might not take too lightly to us hanging out." James added in.

More for Regulus's safety as many Slytherin students made it very well known to the other snakes their dislike to be friend with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw not so much, but god forbid them even thinking of being friends with a Lion. It was just something unheard of, which James wanted to keep for the sake of the young boy.

"Understood, I have...Noticed the hostilities when I heard many of my other housemates speaking out your house." Regulus whispered, making James nod.

"Hey, if they ever bother you, tell me, I'll beat them up or pull a really nasty prank on them, I'm not one of the famous Marauders for nothing you know." James stated proudly.

"I heard about many of your pranks from my housemates, I admit, you are almost like a Slytherin with some of the pranks you pulled." Regulus complimented or at least that is what James thought, as he laughed at Regulus, before ruffling the boys hair. "Your gonna do fine." James grinned, before he stopped ruffling the soft black locks.

"Well I better get going, I wouldn't want Filch to ring my thumbs for being down here when its so close to curfew." stated James, making Regulus nod.

"See yah later Regulus!"

"Bye."

With that James rushed off to the Gryffindor Tower. Dodging a few teachers on the way as he did not want to explain why he was coming from the dungeons. Once inside the Gryffindor common room, did he make it to the room he and his dorm mates were in. Opening the door, did he see Peter poking Sirius as he groaned while he was on his bed.

"Ah, I see prince charming is still feeling the icy sting from princess Molly?" asked James, smirking as Sirius gave him a great glare.

"One of these days James, your going to experience my pain."

"Ah yes, but I am not so blunt like you."

"You are cunning." added Remus making James laugh.

"Regulus said the same thing when he heard of our pranks."

"...is he doing well?"

At that James looked at Sirius before nodding. "Yes, he even complimented our pranks." stated James, making Sirius look down and away. He just gave a gruff, signaling all of them to change the subject.

"So Sirius did you see or hear about the new Defense Against the Dark Art Teacher?" asked Peter, making Sirius nod. "Like bloody hell I did, I had to hold it in not to say "Whats a big bird doing here?" with all my might when I saw her." stated Sirius, earning James to nod.

"I suggest we leave our pranks away from that Professor as I am not too confident unlike our last one." stated James, earning the other to nod.

"Who is our first victim?" giggled Peter as he looked at his friends.

"What about Professor Slughorn? He's always pretty chill when we pull one on him." stated Remus.

"Naw, I want to cause a big bang, showing how the Marauders are back." explained James, getting a agreement chuckle from Sirius.

"How about we prank the whole Ravenclaw table by turning their hair pink!" piped in Peter, making the other things. "Hhhmmm, that would be very interesting." stated Remus as he imagined it.

"It would cause a big bang like James wanted." added in Sirius.

"Peter my dear friend, you have given the great Idea." James smirked, before thinking a bit. "Wait, why don't we add a little more spice to Peter's plan?" asked James, making Remus raise a brow.

"Why not make Gryffindor table have Green hair, Hufflepuff have blue, Ravenclaw have Gold and Slytherin to have Red!" James explained, at this Peter gasped at the idea. That would cause a huge uproar that was for sure. "James my dear friend, you want us to get killed, but I can't help, but wanting to go through with your plan." Sirius groaned.

"We'll we have to die our own hair?" asked Remus, making James nod. "Can't have them suspecting it was one of us, even though they'll probably know." he answered, making the other nod. James knew at times how to get our big pranks, but left little hint like messages that he did them, as he always wanted credit for them.

"I can already see our professor killing us for sure." groaned Remus, making James grin. "Hey! Why not do it at breakfast on the first day! People wouldn't suspect us pulling a large prank like this that early!" stated James, making Peter nod. "James is right, James usually waits about two weeks when coming back at school, before pulling off a big prank." stated Peter, earning Sirius to look at James.

"You are too cunning to be a normal Lion." stated Sirius, before laughing. Only to yelp in pain as James kicked him off the bed. "HA! I am king of the dorm room!" stated James, at this, he was tackled down by Remus.

Life was good, almost perfect in the Gryffindor Dorm Room that held the Marauders. But, not so far from their dorm room, did a red headed girl, hiding in the bathroom twist her shirt.

"Damn that Potter! There has got to a way for him to fall for me." she hissed, as she walked back forth from one end of the bathroom to another. Her friend, a shy lion, looked at her with wary eyes. Crystal, a girl with brown hair and eyes, with freckles on her face and peach skin, had became friends with Lily as at first she seemed like a nice and normal girl. But, how wrong Crystal was as the girl started developing a nasty obsession with the James Potter at the middle of their first year.

Thankfully though she has three childhood friend, two which are in her year, one a year ahead of them, so Crystal didn't always have to hang out with Lily. But, still did as it wasn't in Crystal's nature to abandon people. Besides, the girl was to scared to do such a thing to the red head for fear of what she would do to her if she did so.

"CRYSTAL!"

"YES!" yelped the smaller girl as she looked a the red head.

"Do you have any suggestions as to what I can do to make him mine?" asked Lily, or more like demanded if anyone else saw it. "Um...maybe...you gave give him a less...demanding approach? Play hard to get?" suggested Crystal as she looked at her emerald green eyes.

"No, I tried doing that the beginning of first year! There has to be something else!" Lily demanded, making Crystal shake a bit. She never liked being alone with Lily because this is all she ever did. And to be frank, Crystal had better things to do.

"Hhhhmmm, I got it!" she cried, making Crystal jump as she look from her book to Lily. "A love potion! I'll make the strongest love potion out there and give it to James! Its so perfect!" cried Lily, making Crystal look at Lily in utter shock. "Lily none of are books have anything like that! If I think the love potion that you are thinking of, that is a 7th years work!" she stated, hoping Lily wouldn't do it. The love potion is powerful, but can be deadly if made wrong. The reason why no one like making love potions, is because if you make it wrong, it can actually poison you and make you sick.

"Crystal are you doubting my ability to make this potion?" seethed Lily, earning Crystal to flinch before shaking her head.

"Good, I'll get the books from one our 7th years or maybe Slughorn, the fool is always wrapped around my little finger." cackled Lily, making Crystal shake her head.

"Meet me on Sunday, I should have the book by then." with that Lily left for the dorms, while Crystal looked to her toes. She knew she should warn James or his friends. But, she was too scared. She prayed that god would forgive with helping Lily and her plan.

* * *

><p>"Man, still hot out." whined James as he, Regulus, Severus and Remus were all sitting at the lake, sitting on the sandy shores, while watching the giant squid bask in the sunlight. "What do you expect James? Were still in summer." laughed Remus as he continued to read his book. Thankfully a few trees were growing on the long sandy beaches of the lake, making a nice shade for the group. But that still made James take off his cloak and sweater.<p>

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." grumbled James.

"So, who wants to guess what exciting thing is going to happen this year at Hogwarts?" asked James, making Severus look at James with slight distaste. Thankfully, for the sake of Regulus did Severus, **tolerate**, James's and Remus's company. Though he still showed wariness to them, but James knew that Remus was trying to make the other boy feel a bit more relaxed. Though it was hard, as the months of being humiliated and made fun of took its toll on Severus when it comes to trust.

"Potter, that isn't something I would like to think about." he stated dryly making James pout. "Oh come now! You know its true Severus!" James stated, before turning to Regulus. "You see Regulus, to fill you in, something always happens every year at Hogwarts." James stated, earning Regulus to tilt his head a bit.

"What happens?" asked Regulus a bit curious to know.

"Well in first year the DADA Teacher went on a rampage and started destroying the school." stated Remus.

"Then someone irked the squid causing it to attack the school." grumbled Severus.

"Finally, someone or something try to get through the School's shields!" finished James, this made Regulus continue to stare. "It always happens every year at Hogwarts since some class graduated, right when...you know who came about." James whispered, earning Remus and Severus to cringe.

"I see, so, something might happen this year?" asked Regulus making James grin. "Who knows, but so far, from what my parents say and those who already graduated, that was a lot of things to go on for one year." he grinned before tackling Regulus to the ground.

"No worries Reggie! I'll protect you!" announced James with laughter, while the smaller boy only gasped as they slammed onto the sandy ground.

"Hhhmmm, Remus what time is it?" asked James as he snuggled into the warm chest of Regulus. "About eleven why?" asked Remus, before laughing, when he heard snores coming from James.

"...There is no way he has fallen asleep that quickly."

"You be surprised when it comes to James, you alright their Regulus."

"...I do not mind."

With that the group continued to peacefully read or sleep. Allowing the day to relax them. Even the squid seemed to be in great joy as it basked in the warmth, also watching out for the students, making sure no danger comes to them.

* * *

><p>HA! I wrote close to 9 pages. Damn, I need to go higher than that. Sorry if this story did come late. I've been working a lot at my job and going working things out for college. Best Buy pounds me to the ground when it comes to working.<p>

I hope you guys still enjoy my first story on fanfiction!

**Also if anyone would like to put in requests of what you like to see in the story, I am all ears!**

Thank you again for reading!


	3. Stags, Slumber Parties and Tickle Fights

**Me**: Thank you for taking the time to ready the third chapter of Obsession made Black. Now, as of right now, you won't see Regulus acting creepy until a later on. I don't want to rush it. Also, they are like twelve right now. It would be creepy if anything disturbing went on. This is a building up process. You will see stuff happen when they get to their third year I promise you that.

On Another note, I do hope all of you will enjoy another RegulusxJames story that I will pan out soon. Its going to be a little more fluffier than this story that will be for sure. So I hope you all get excited for that one. You probably won't see it until maybe when the fourth chapter comes out, but who knows.

Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>James smirked as the food appeared before them in a grand entrance. Signaling the first breakfast of the school year. The prank was in motion, as James asked the house elves, who practically adored the him, placed the potions into the food. Thought the hair color will go away in two hours, it will still be a shocker to have it done.<p>

Looking over to the Slytherin table, did James laugh as he saw Severus and Regulus reluctantly eat the food, since he did give them a fair warning, but told them they probably should do it, so no one would suspect them. Which lead to Severus eating the eggs with a pissed off look, while Regulus chewed his food with what looked to be distaste.

James himself turned back to his own plate and shoveled food down. He looked at Peter, Sirius and Remus, before nodding to the three.

"You ready?" asked Sirius, getting a smirk from James as they counted down the seconds.

Three...

Two...

One...

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR IS BLUE!**" cried a girl Hufflepuff. Soon, the whole school was in an uproar as their hairs changed colors. Slytherins roared their distaste, while Raven claws shook their head and being fooled. While some Hufflepuffs laughed did others seem to like like they are about to cry. And Gryffindor table looked at the three Marauders with great disapproval.

"Dear heavens, the Marauders are back." stated Sprout as she chuckled while every looked at each others hair. "Indeed, that lot seem to know how to make a big bang for the year." chuckled Hagrid, while the other teachers just sighed at the chaos.

"I say though, James was rather smart in doing this so early and so ahead of the year, no one would have suspected it, as he usually does something two weeks after he is here." Dumbledore stated.

"_**I must say, I think I will enjoy teaching at this school.**_" Featherlight stated as she looked around the room with great amusement. "I'm glad to her that Professor Featherlight." Minerva huffed as she shook her head at James, who was touching his now green hair that matched his forest green eyes.

"James, I can't wait to see what else you have planned for the year." many Gryffindor stated as students were finishing their breakfast. "Hey, don't look at me, Peter was the one who started the idea." James stated, making Suzie kiss Peter, while other patted the boy on the back for a job well done.

"So what classes do you have?" asked Remus, making James look down. "I have Charms first, then I got Potions, after that I got Wizards History, and last class for today is DADA." stated James, while Remus groaned. "It seems I won't be in your potions class for I have Runes study then, but everything else we have class in." Remus stated, while Sirius sighed.

"Looks like I won't even be with you guys first class cause I got Muggle Studies." Sirius groaned.

"I don't know about you Sirius, but Muggle Studies is easy." stated James, while Peter glared at the other. "That's cause your Aunt married a Muggle and you visit their house every summer." stated Peter making James smirk.

"Its not cheating, just learning ahead." stated James, making the three boys to roll their eyes. With that the Marauders departed for a bit, Peter kissing his girlfriend goodbye, making James cringe. He is happy for his friend, but they are so lovey dovey anyone couldn't help, but cringe.

James walked forward, when he saw a familiar snake walk past him. James smiled at Regulus, while the other nodded his head, before walking with Severus to their classes. It wasn't until they got to charms, that he felt Remus tense a bit. When James was about to ask his friend why, did he notice the Lily stare at him with such creepy eyes that James shivered.

Remus on the other hand didn't shiver, oh no. He wanted to tear the girl to pieces, before feeding her to leeches. Moony inside was tearing up a storm as he didn't like the eyes the girl was making towards **his** cub. Remus couldn't agree more, as he knew something was up, from how the Crystal girl looked at him in the eyes, before quickly turning away with regret in her face.

But, as they sat down and wrote notes on the lesson, did Remus push the thought in the back of his mind, as their goblin professor spoke about an interesting charm work that even made James pay attention.

"These little charm pets are great!" stated Professor Flitwick as he got a fish bowl out. He quickly did his wand movements, before sparks flew out that created a small flame. The flames danced onto of the water a bit, before slowly going inside. Not dispersing as it was fully emerged into the water. But, before it could reach the bottom, it transformed into a beautiful fish of flames, before it swam around the fish bowl in glee.

"This type of charm work is very artistic, in fact a lot of wizard and witches who do charms most likely go into artistic careers as it can bring out even the most fierce creativity!" the goblin stated.

"I like this." whispered James, making Remus smile.

"Now, here is the thing though, is someone of you get a charm pet from someone, it will not disperse...unless...the user who gave it to you has..died." Professor Flitwick whispered, his eyes closing in pain.

"But, it can also disappear if it gets destroyed by magic or the user disperse the magic, in any case, for your charms homework, I want you to study the incantation and think of a charm pet you would like to create! I'll give you the rest of the class to start thinking of ideas!" with that the Professor stepped down from his perch.

"What are you gonna make Moony?" asked James as he looked at his friend, who gave it a thought.

"I don't know, maybe a bird." Remus suggested, getting James to nod, before he smirked at Peter.

"And what are you gonna make for your girlfriend Peter?" James stated with a purr, making the other boy blush and started stuttering.

"Why not a cat?" suggested Remus, even though Moony inside of him scoffed at the idea of a feline before made.

"Hey! That's a good idea, I can make her a little mini one with wings!" Peter smiled, forgetting the embarrassment that he experienced. James smiled, before reading about charm pets. There was different kinds of charm pets. The ones they were working on were low leveled charm pets.

There were even stronger charm pets than the ones they were making. Even ones that would attack and protect their creator or their owner. James thought for a bit about what he wanted to make. Would he want to make one for himself? Would he want to make one for someone else?

"It seems your really interested in this kind of stuff." Remus stated, making James shake his head out of the thoughts he was in.

"I think its interesting."

"You've always liked Charms, Care of Magical Animals, DADA, and Flying, this doesn't surprise me." Peter pipped in, making James blush a bit.

"Well, you gotta be interested in something, we should be glad James like so many things, unlike Sirius who seems to be insistent on just wanting to be an Aurora." Remus stated, earning Peter to chuckle.

"That guy probably knew what he wanted to be since he was born." James drawled with a grin.

"If that isn't the truth to be told." Peter mumbled as he started thinking up on how he wanted the kitten to look like.

"Hhhhmm, I myself might make something for Severus, as a sorry gift." stated Remus suddenly, before he too started to right down ideas he could make. James thought for a while, before he started to doodle on his paper without thinking. By the time class had ended, James packed up his things to leave. Never noticing that the picture he draw was a doe.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Welcome to your Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, you all know me as Professor Featherlight and though I am cursed, I want all the respect you have for your other teachers to me.<strong>_" the creature stated, while James practically vibrated in his seat. He didn't care if the teacher was a death eater herself, he just loved DADA. Though he would never state that thought aloud.

"_**Now, I mean what I said about my class, you will be going threw many things in order for you to become stronger, and from what I heard about your past teachers, you'll be learning more in this class than any other you've been in.**_"

"Calm down James, I can practically feel you over here." whispered Sirius.

"I can't help it, I love this class."

"I know, but could you stop shaking your leg."

"Sorry."

"_**For our first class you are going to start learning how to fend off a dementor, then your going to learn how to fend off a troll. Once you learned many ways to defend against those creatures, I will tell you the next steps we will be taking.**_"

With that Featherlight stood in all her glory, before she walked in front of her desk looking at all the students with stern eyes. She looked to James, before walking over.

James froze a he saw Professor Featherlight walk closer to where he was. He couldn't help, but straighten up as he watched the deadly creature walk right in front of his desk. For a moment James thought Professor Featherlight's eyes became white, before going back to their dark color.

"_**Tell me Mr. Potter, what spell is used to ward of a dementor?**_"

"Expecto Patronum." James gulped.

"_**Correct, and pray tell what do you have to do in order to activate it?**_"

"A memory." whispered James as he looked at Professor Featherlight. "A good memory so strong it takes out all the bad ones. Something that will make you feel warm and safe." he finished at this Featherlight leaned back to full height, before nodding with great pleasure.

"_**Mr. Potter is correct, Ten Points for Gryffindor. You do need that memory, but there is something else that you can do, that doesn't need a memory.**_" she stated, before walking back to the front and looking at the students.

"_**If you hold onto that warm feeling as tight as you can, even without the memory call your Patronus.**_" with that Featherlight picked up her wand.

"_**Like so, Expecto Patronum!**_" with that white mist blasted out of the wands tip, soaring up above them, before an owl formed. It flew around, before standing on Featherlight's shoulder. Featherlight almost seemed to smile sadly at the Patronus, before looking at the class again.

"_**This is also helpful for people who want to be an animagus, for whatever Patronus you have, most likely will be your animagus.**_" at this James was practically out of his seat, as well as Sirius. Sirius wanted to be an animagus to help Remus, since the werewolf almost attacked him even if James was there. In fact, he would probably feel like he was going to harm James. For James, he just wanted to be an animal.

"_**Alright then!**_" with a flick of the wand the desks were gone and the students books were back in their bags all off to the side. "_**Remember my wand movements and start practicing.**_" with that Featherlight sat back down on her desk, watching each student carefully.

"Alright, lets make some bet, I think James is gonna pull it off in the week." Sirius stated to Remus as he saw James think carefully.

"I bet he can get it done within this class time." Remus stated as he was thinking of a happy memory. His face forming into concentration as he did so.

"What why?" asked Sirius, making Remus chuckle.

"James always had a talent for classes he liked best, and DADA is his top best class." with that Remus flicked his wand, only for some hints of white coming out.

Meanwhile James was in his own thoughts as he looked at his wand. "Holding onto a feeling." he thought, trying to think of something that would make things easier. "Lets see I had that moment, when my parents bought me my first broom, that time I meet Sirius, Remus and then Peter, the time I first tried cookie dough ice cream." James continued to think, before nodding.

"Expecto Patronum!" James cast out, and soon a white blast came from his wand, making James fall. But, thankfully Severus was behind him, and caught the boy, before he could hit the ground. The white mass transformed into a large, and James means LARGE buck. It looked tall and intimidating, its horns were large, while it jerked its head at a few people to get them away from James and Severus, before it walked back to James.

Kneeling it's head down, did the Patronus lick James's cheek, making James chuckle nervously as Severus also looked at the buck in surprise.

"_**Magnificent! Twenty points for Gryffindor for getting the spell done in one class as well as Twenty One points for Slytherin for helping a housemate that wasn't theirs.**_" stated Featherlight as she walked over. But, the patronus did NOT seem to like this and took a defensive stance in front of James and Severus.

"James call off your spell!" Sirius stated hastily, making James nod, but when he tried breaking the connection it wouldn't budge and the buck stayed.

"Its not working!" panicked James, but Featherlight started to walk back behind the desk. "_**Do not worry James, Patronus at times, will stay with their caster until they deemed everything is safe and there is no harm, that's why to this day, charm pets and Patronus spells are the most powerful protection spells.**_" Featherlight stated, giving what looked like a smile to James.

James managed to get up, giving a silent thanks to Severus, who went back to his own training in trying to get his Patronus out. James looked at his own Patronus who kept walking around, but went into a protective stance when it felt that James was threatened.

"James give me some advice, what did you do to get your Patronus?" asked Sirius as he was only able to get so much out, and yet still no Patronus. James grinned before nodding. "I just thought of all the happy memories I ever had, then I focused how I felt, and tah dah!" James stated motioning to his Stag, who raised his head proudly.

"Interesting Potter, let see if that is true." Severus hissed out, along with the Slytherins. James nodded, while Sirius glared at him. James shook his head at Sirius, before watching Severus think for a bit, before flicking his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" with that white shot out of Severus's wand. But instead of being blown away, a good size fruit bat appeared. This made Severus instantly falter at what his patronus was, while Remus raised a brow, Sirius fell down laughing and Peter covering his mouth to do the same.

"Well..."

"..."

"...at least you know it works?"

"Shut up Potter."

James just sheepishly grinned at Severus, who growled. But, sulked even more when the bat and stag started to look like they were playing.

Yes, Severus would not live this down.

* * *

><p>"Aw come of Severus, it wasn't 'that' bad." stated James as he was only in a large white T-shirt and black boxers. Severus narrowed his eyes at him, before shaking his head. "I mean, look at Remus, his was a camel!" stated James, getting a punch from Remus. "Ouch!" James cried, before looking at Regulus beside him.<p>

"Regulus! Remus is being mean!" he stated, while Regulus just sighed and shook his head. "Even my brother agrees that you can't get out with all of your antics." stated Sirius as he and Remus sat on both sides of Severus, while Peter sat with Suzie.

The group of children were sitting in the room of requirement. With a secret permission from their head of the house, and an oath to don't tell anyone. Were they allowed to do the slumber party after two weeks of planning things and having secret meetings. Of course Professor Slughorn thought they were in the Gryffindor Tower, while Minerva knew they were in the special room.

"Geeze, I feel so loved." James stated with a chuckle, before he continued to work on his history homework since it was the only one he had as for today.

"So, guys, I think we should all agree to try and become animagus." stated Sirius proudly, making everyone stare a him. "You know once we transform we gotta register." stated Suzie, making Sirius grin.

"Ah, but whats the fun in doing that?" asked Sirius, making the other stare at him in a 'Are you Serious?' stare.

"Come on guys, if were ever on the run, at least no one would be able to catch us!" stated Sirius, getting a groan from Remus, who laid back on the pillows.

"Sirius Black are you planning on becoming a convict?" asked Remus, making Sirius grin. "Never! But, think about it guys, if our world is eventually going into a war from you know who, then if registered at being an animagus, then were easy targets!" stated Sirius, at this James also spoke out for his friend.

"You know he has a point if you think about it." stated James as he finished his homework. "You can spy on the other side, and they wouldn't even notice." James stated.

Regulus looked at James, before patting his head. James grinned at that. It was one of Regulus's few acts of physical contact that stated he did something good or some sort. Sirius smiled at this, so James took it in a good way.

"In any case, how about we make a deal." stated James, making Sirius grin, Remus shake his head, Severus to grumble, Peter looking excited and Suzie grin. "If we managed our animagus, we'll register after we graduate." stated James, earning a nod from everyone.

"UNLESS." James added getting two identical groans from Severus and Remus.

"Unless we deem it suicidal doing so." James grinned, with that Sirius fist pumped in the air, while Severus just blush.

"Don't worry Severus, remember what the Professor said, you might not be a fruit bat." stated Remus, comforting the Slytherin, who just grumbled. For Severus was still sour at being just a fruit bat and not anything bigger or even meaner.

"I find this exciting, I hope I'm something awesome like...like...Like a bear!" Peter stated, putting his fist to his heart. "I hope I'm a dove!" Suzie whispered in a dream like state.

"Well, I want a dog!" Sirius grinned.

"Ah well then Black, I'll make sure to get doggie treats and newspaper, though you already need it." stated Severus, making Remus laugh along with James.

"WHY YOU!" with that Sirius jumped onto Severus, who screamed as his sides were assaulted by fingers.

"AHAHAHA! BLACK! AHAHA! I PPFFTT! DEMAND! AHAHA! RELEASE ME!" cried Severus as he was being tickled to death or from what it sound, making James grin as Remus joined in the tickling.

"What do you think your animagus form is gonna be like?" James asked to Regulus as he curled up like a cat beside the other boy who was already reading ahead for DADA. Regulus looked to be thinking for a moment before turning to James.

"Maybe a stag." Regulus stated, earning a pillow to the face. James smirked as he jumped onto the smaller boy to tickle, but yelped when Regulus quickly changed their positions where he was on top and James was on the bottom.

James also cried out laughing as Regulus repeated the motions that Sirius and Remus are doing to Severus. And Suzie doing to Peter.

"OH! OH GOD!" laughed James as he couldn't breath form the laughter. "You win! You win! I surrender!" cried James, making Regulus stop. This allowed James to breath, while Sirius and Remus also stop their assault.

"God, I forgot how ticklish I was." James gasped, while Severus just laid where he was as well, also trying to breath.

"WAIT! This gives me an idea for a prank!" cried James with a smirk, making Regulus raise a brow. Severus just groaned from where he was. And Sirius also gave a wolfish smirk. "OH, I love that verse!" cried Sirius as he was pushed off the smaller Slytherin.

"I'm already getting excited." Peter stated, while Suzie kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, but, who is the impending target that needs a laugh?" asked James.

"Lucius." stated everyone, including Regulus.

James just smirked.

"You know you guys. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: The Professor Featherlight doesn't play too much of a major role, but at the same time does. I know your all probably 'WTF' why would you put that in there? Well I thought it be something different. Also it will take count on what will happen in later chapters. Like I said, this is going to be a building upwards process.

Besides, I'm still new at this fanfiction website. This is my first story so I want to go all out with it. Thank you again for reading and I hope you review.

**Side Note:** You'll start seeing Regulus attitude change within a few chapters.


	4. Troll Storms Come and Dark Plans Rise

Me: Tah dah! Another chapter! Man, I am doing so well in updating! God I'm so proud that I'm not being lazy and not updating. Cause I would kill myself if I did that. If I want a career in something that is writing I gotta write every day!

As of right now, I would like to take the time for the people who had reviewed my stories. I thank you all for liking Obsession Made Black. I'm really glad people are enjoying my RegulusxJames stories as much as I am. And I hope that I will soon start seeing many more people like this pairing. Though odd I really like it.

And to answer the question from a review I got. From XX, I will continue to update whether or not I get any reviews. Though I do like getting reviews doesn't mean I write stories for said reviews. I want to make stories for people to enjoy just as much as I enjoyed some other peoples stories. Thank you XX for review Obsession Made Black.

**Warning: **Mentions of Rape. [You'll start seeing the change.] There is a warning at the end of the chapter I would like for you all to read again. You'll will be seeing a lot of these warnings.

* * *

><p>A whole three month has gone by without an incident. The only thing exciting that went by with the school was the pranks the Marauders had place on the students. From turning Lucius into a pink bunny boy, complete with the sexy bunny suit. To making the whole Raven claw table gets tickled until they screamed uncle.<p>

"Oh man, do I love doing pranks." mumbled James with a smile as he slowly got ready. He, Remus, Sirius and Peter were dressing to go outside of Hogwarts. For it was the time of the month of Remus. Luckily Sirius and Peter both had managed to get their animagus form. Of course Sirius was a dog, in which Severus had thrown doggie treats at him no stop.

The horrid part was, Sirius actually at one point started eating them without realizing it.

This did not help Sirius at all, who had pulled a prank on Severus which back fired on Sirius. For the two were stuck by the hip for three whole days.

Remus just nodded to James, not looking at either of them as he winced in pain. Moony had seemed to be in a bad mood for the longest time. Causing everyone to question what was wrong with the beast inside. For he usually was never this furious in all their years they've known him.

It was too the point, where Moony had been forcing James further and further away from Hogwarts each night. Making the two bring broom sticks in order to get back in time. The behavior doesn't seem to be improving at all either.

"Remember Sirius, to walk to me with submission, you too Peter." Remus groaned.

The two nodded, knowing how serious this was for Remus and James. One wrong move on them could cause Moony to attack. Especially after they have been witnessing the weird behaviors the werewolf has been having.

"I got it Remus! Don't worry about it." grumbled Sirius as pulled on his jacket, before motioning that he was ready along with Peter. Remus just stared at James and sighed with uncertainty. James patted his best friend's back as the three made it under Jame's cloak before vanishing into the hallways of Hogwarts.

James sneaked glances as Remus looked worse and worse as the full moon grew closer. It didn't help Remus that Severus was starting to catch on. Sirius had to distract him by any means possible to distract the boy from finding out. But Severus was smart and was starting to understand that something was amiss. For now though, they would wait to see when they should tell the long haired Slytherin.

Or if they should tell.

For now all they could do is wait and see the outcome of things.

* * *

><p>James looked at Remus with great concern as he transformed. The process was always painful, even with the wolfs bane potion. From the smart and quiet Remus Lupin, to the dangerous Moony, did James see it all. No longer was his friend there, but the monster people call werewolves. "But, are they really?" thought James as Moony instantly walked up to James nuzzling his head into James's neck. Of course, in the beginning this took a great amount of courage not to flinch. But over time James buried the fear of being bitten deep within his core.<p>

"Hello Moony." James chuckled as the werewolf licked his cheek. It wasn't long though, before Moony sniffed the air and raised his ears in alarm. The werewolf then growled as he instantly went in front of James in a protective stance as Sirius came into the clearing that they were in.

"Careful Sirius." James thought as he looked at his friend nervously. So many scenarios went across his mind making the black haired youth more nervous for his bold friend. James watched as the black dog went to the ground in submission as well as Peter who hid next to Sirius.

Moony walked closer growling warning for them not to do anything stupid. He sniffed at Sirius and Peter, before probing Sirius again. Moony tilted his head in confusion as if contemplating why something was happening. Before shaking his head almost making a sound as if it was in disbelief of something.

Moony then licked both Sirius and Peter, before trotting back to James. Seeing that as acceptance did Sirius bark in happiness before bolting towards the wolf and James. Peter riding on Sirius's head looking relieved that he wasn't in the stomach of his friend.

The night held great things for them as the close friends played in the the moon light. Showing how much they loved each other and to anyone outside to stay away. That the strong bond displaying now was only for them and them only.

Black eyes stared at the scene with jealousy and anger crossing them like a wild forest fire. Hands gripped tightly onto the wand in hand with such a harsh force blood started to seep from cut that the nails made. But just as quickly as jealousy and anger came did it completely disappear. The emotions shock, horror and confusion came.

Without heading anymore to the scene or the emotions did the figure leave. Robes soaring up along with the cold wind wrapping around the figure.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this Lily." whispered Crystal as she looked at the potion.<p>

"Oh shut up Crystal! I have been working on this damn potion for awhile!" hissed Lily as she stared with madness at the swirling yellow mass in the bowl.

"But, Lily, I don't think it should be yellow." Crystal tried to reason, making the girl smirk with greed.

"Oh don't worry about that Crystal, it's suppose to be this color since I put extra ingredients in it as well as doubling the potion ingredients." Lily smirked as she stirred the cauldron.

Crystal widened her eyes in fear. The potion they were making was already strong as they get, but doubling the ingredients could be death to the person who drinks it! And now that she heard Lily added extra ingredients...

"Lily this is going too far! Your going to kill him!" Crystal protested.

**SLAP!**

"Shut the fuck up!" she hissed at Crystal who looked in fear at Lily. Crystal shook as she brought her hand up to her cheek. Feeling it sting along with something warm spilling out of a small scar. Lily just smirked down at Crystal before going back to her cauldron.

"I am not that stupid Crystal." Lily laughed as she started putting the potion in a vial. "I have to give this to James in his third year! Or else the potion may not work!" she sighed at that thought before chuckling silly.

"And I would really **hate** for it not to work." Lily whispered.

Crystal didn't want to, but chose to do so as she looked at Lily in the eyes. For the first time since Crystal has known Lily was this the first time she had ever seen the girl so...insane. The eyes held longing, lust, jealousy and even murderous intent.

Crystal held deep fear. She held so much fear now that the poor girl was shaking as Lily's eyes went back to the cauldron. "I really would **hate **it as well if **someone** warned **James** about this little plan." Lily spoke, before turning with Crystal with a smirk.

"Hey Crystal." Lily began as she sat on the girl's stomach looking down into her eyes that shown fear and horror. "You know, I have to get ready when James has his way with me." Lily whispered in the girl's ear licking the shell of it. Crystal's eyes widened in horror as Lily spoke.

"And I need some **help** with my endurance so I can **pleasure my husband** for hours and hours." Lily smiled as she looked at Crystal. Crystal shook her head while tears went down her face. She didn't want this! She didn't want this! She didn't want this!

"Please...don't...do this." Crystal cried as she looked at Lily. No one would be able to hear her scream. They were in a secluded place that Slughorn gave to them for private study. It also had charms to silence the room so no one would be able to hear them. Since Lily asked with such an angelic face that they might play some music or be loud in general and didn't want to disturb anyone.

"Oh Crystal, aren't you my friend?" asked Lily before smirking, before getting up to look at Crystal.

"**This is all for my happiness Crystal, don't you want me to be happy?**" she hissed, so much murderous intent in her voice that it dropped like venom from a spider capturing it's pray. Crystal just screamed and struggled while Lily smirked.

"This is all for my love." Lily whispered with a crazed face.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear about Crystal?" asked Sirius making everyone look at him. James tilted his head at the name, before nodding. "Yeah, the girl that hangs out with Lily right?" asked James making Sirius nod. "I heard from some of her friends that she was rapped and Lily saved her." Sirius stated, earning Remus to gasp.<p>

Rumors went around the school that a bunch of kids rapped a Gryffindor girl. This earned panic within all houses. Making many of the boys watch out for their girl house mates. Many of the girls stuck together in groups, not daring to be alone.

It was too the point where they even went to the bathroom in four pairs. Making sure nothing happens. Peter currently was guarding Suzie making sure nothing happened to his precious girlfriend. Many of the teachers were on high alert as well. Having no leads as to who the culprits were.

Currently it was only Sirius, Remus, Severus, James and Regulus sitting in the library watching out for every shadow that moved. Just because a girl was targeted didn't mean the sick bastard wouldn't try for a male. James looked as Regulus clung close to James as if scared.

This earned James to smile at Regulus before patting his head making the boy freeze up then relaxing to the warm touch of his hand. "I wonder who could have done it." stated Severus as he looked up from his work sitting in between Sirius and Remus.

"I mean it just has to be someone older right?" asked Severus earning Remus to agree. "I have to agree with Severus for Crystal to not know her attackers along with no one hearing her screams...has to be someone in the older years." Remus thought while trying to think of likely people who would do such an act.

"Either way we just gotta watch our back until they find out who was the one that did it." Sirius sighed. James nodded at that statement as he looked at Regulus. "Regulus stay with Severus whenever you can never be alone." James stated earning the silent Black to nod his head.

"Lets hope things calm down." James whispered as he looked at his homework.

"Ah! I see your working on your charms project." Remus noted making James nod. "Yup! Making charm pets in the beginning was fun so I'm glad were working on even stronger ones." James pipped in making Regulus look down at the picture.

"A doe?" asked Regulus, making James blush a bit.

"Well this Charms Pet is one that leads people to safety or leads someone home." James added, before looking at the picture he drew. "I think a doe is perfect for it." James grumbled as Sirius laughed out loud, earning hushes all around the library.

"You sir have a deer fetish." Sirius pipped in, making James glare.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do Not!"

"Do- OW! Severus!" cried Sirius as he helped his head looking at the shorter Slytherin.

Severus glared at Sirius, before going back to his work. "No need for childish fighting! What are you? Three?" asked Severus, while Sirius smirked. "I'll be thirteen next year, that has a three!" he smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes along with Regulus at Sirius's comment. "That's so wonderful Black, want me to get you a bottle or a rattle for it?" Severus sneered, making Sirius to narrow his eyes. "How about a some fruit and a bat." Sirius smirked, earning Severus to twitch.

It was known to all of them that the boy wanted to be something at least threatening. Fruit bats weren't exactly the most...intimidating creature in the world.

"Shut up mutt before I slap you with a newspaper roll!" growled Severus as he and Sirius started glaring each other. "Now, now you too." Remus started putting a hand on both of their shoulder squeezing it with a harsh gripe earning the two to wince.

Remus never really showed his anger out or anything. But when irradiated enough he'll let you know very silently and painfully that you are doing something wrong. So Sirius and Severus sighed at the same time before looking away from each other.

James laughed at the demise of his friends, before looking at Regulus noticing the boy was looking at his hand. James chuckled before looking forward again to watch Remus scold Sirius and Severus. But, underneath the table did he held Regulus's hand tightly. He felt Regulus jolt a bit before yet again relaxing to James's touch.

James knew Regulus craved for physical attention. He saw Sirius do the same the way he hugs himself and Remus a lot. The way he has to touch Severus when fighting or picking on him. He even started hugging the Snake at times. Of Course Severus in the end would try to hit Sirius, earning Remus to step in again.

But it was still there in the Black children how they craved for love and attention. How they craved for touch for they would not and could not get it in their own home.

James saw these tributes in Severus as well. Not once has James caught the snake leaning against Remus or lingering near Sirius. It was amusing to James how close Severus seemed to be with his two best friends. It even surprised James more how Remus and Sirius responded to it.

But people change and things change over time. To James this was for the better as he watched his friend with a smile.

But that smile turned into a frown as he felt a small tremble. Regulus seemed to notice as well looking at James in confusion. It happened again this time bigger than the last one. Causing the trio in front of them to freeze as they looked at each other.

"TROLLS! TROLLS! TROLLS! STUDENTS GET TO YOUR DORMS! TROLLS! STUDENTS GET TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" screamed ghosts as they shouted in every room. "STUDENTS GET TO ANY DORMS NEARET TO YOU! I REPEAT! STUDENTS GET TO ANY DORMS NEARET TO YOU! TROLLS!" screamed the paintings to the students.

Soon screamed erupted around the library and the castle rose into chaos.

"Let go!" Remus stated seriously as he pushed Sirius and Severus towards the exit. "Regulus come on!" whispered James as he ran with the other hand in hand to get out of the library. When they got outside screams were all around.

Students were helping over students to get to safety. At that point house rivalry was out the window. You could see Slytherins leading Gryffindors and even Hufflepuffs to their dorms. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor doing the same with the other house mates.

But the reason was to severe as trolls roamed all around the halls swinging their cubs at the students. Many of the older ones were trying to fight them off to get them away from the younger ones.

"JAMES! REGULUS! WATCH OUT!" a Slytherin Perfect, Michelle, screamed. James saw what she screamed at as one of the trolls swung his club at them. James only seeing danger pushed Regulus out of the way.

To say the least it hurt like nothing else he ever felt but he knew the troll was confused and only hit lightly. Now lightly to his legs making him fly to fly meant just breaking bones. At least his legs didn't tear off his body.

"JAMES!" screamed Regulus fear shown in his eyes.

James looked weakly at Regulus as the younger boy brought James to his arms before running. James didn't care where they were going as tears went down his face. He felt the blood coming out of his legs. He felt his broken bones. He felt everything hurt so badly.

James looked to the side a bit to see Sirius yelling to him to stay awake. Remus held Severus close fear in his eyes as they rushed to the Slytherin dorms.

James noticed Regulus's eyes for the first time and saw fear evident in them. To James it the was the first time ever seeing emotion in his eyes. And fear he had for him scared James as he didn't fare look at his legs.

In a few seconds James cried as the pain was getting to him. He noticed they were finally in the Slytherin Common room. Many students looking at him in complete horror as elder students rushed to help.

"We need to bandage his leg and mend his broken bones!" yelled the other Slytherin Perfect Joshua as he looked at James's legs.

"James! Listen to me! Drink this!" Severus ordered having a potion in his hand. "It will dim the pain so we can mend you bones! James please!" Severus cried. But James did not care as he screamed from the pain in his legs.

"Someone get that potion down his throat!" Joshua stated as he tried to started mending James's wound.

James continued to cry out when something came onto his mouth pushing a liquid down his throat. James eyes widened to see Regulus kissing him. Pushing the potion he had in his mouth into James. Perfect Joshua couldn't help but whistle before he started working.

"Hold him down! Just because he got the potion doesn't mean this won't hurt like bloody hell." He stated.

At this James screams could be heard all around the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>"How could this happen?"<p>

"I don't know, but from what I heard some trolls are still in the castle."

"I heard their making a base in the great hall, back up is coming soon."

"Hey he's waking."

James opened his green eyes to see blurred figures. Blinking a bit did the images started to become whole and James came face to face with Regulus.

"James where does it hurt?" asked Regulus making James wince as he felt the numbing pain in his legs. "Legs." whispered James, being helped to down a pain killer potion before sighing. "What happened when I was out?" asked James looking around to see many injured students like himself on beds.

Some Gryffindor students being treated by Slytherins and even some Slytherins being treated by Hufflepuffs.

"Well thankfully all students are in their dorms now with protected barriers." stated Remus as he wrapped Severus's arm. "A small troll managed to get down here before the teachers came." Sirius stated motioning to many students injuries including Severus's. In which James noticed Sirius having a great look of regret as did Remus. Severus just looked in pain at his broken arm.

"How did they get in?" asked James, making Sirius eyes darken.

"Death Eaters." Sirius hissed making Regulus have a dark look as well. Both having and wanting for revenge on the people who hurt their precious persons.

"It wasn't just our school either...all over the world schools and even muggle schools have been attacked." Remus stated, making James gasp. "Even muggle?" asked James earning a nod. "Yup, but they were attacked with fires, earthquakes and even shootings." Remus finished shaking his head.

"While the magical had no deaths or comas did the muggle schools suffer with half the students dead." Sirius added. "What are they trying to do?" asked James, making Regulus narrow his eyes. "You know who want to kill all Muggles and must be on the offensive now...that means..." Regulus whispered his eyes showing venom at the thought of the Dark Lord.

"That he has an army strong enough to be on the offensive now." Severus winced, making Remus and Sirius over him.

"Peter, what of Peter!" cried James as he remembered his pudgy friend.

"Relax James Peter is fine, he's with Suzie in the Ravenclaw dorms." Sirius whispered to his friend making James nod. James soon relaxed when Regulus started petting his black locks making James sigh in relief.

"Hey second year how you feeling?" asked Perfect Joshua.

"Good...a lot better."

"That's good, listen up Blacks and Lupin, there is food, come and get some for Snape and Potter." he stated, before limping away on his own crutches.

"He protected a bunch of first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws from the troll." Severus stated as the other left himself and James alone.

"And you? How did you get injured?" asked James, making Severus wince before sighing.

"Black decided to be a Gryffindor along with Lupin to protect the students." Severus stated before leaning against the head board of his own bed. "So me along with the charm pet that Lupin gave me saved them from getting caught in the trolls hand...but...the bird is gone and my arm is broken." Severus whispered.

James winced at hearing that. Severus never showed it or voiced it, but he really liked the bird Remus gave him. It was an apology gift that Severus accepted and treasured. For it to be gone was intense for Severus usually had it around him.

"I'm sorry." James whispered but Severus just shook his head.

"I rather the bird to be gone than an actually life to be gone." Severus stated. Before smelling the food that came closer to them. When night came about did James sleep peacefully with Regulus beside him curled up like a cat.

But as everyone else slept did Regulus stay awake. His hands clutched James's shirt as if letting go would make the older male die. Regulus looked at his bandaged hand before nuzzling into James.

That day Regulus learned the horrid emotion of **Fear. **

Fear of losing someone close to you.

* * *

><p>Me: Thank you again for reading this story. In the next few chapters you'll start seeing it go darker and darker, so I want to <strong>WARN<strong> you readers again.

**WARNING:**

This is not a happy story. I'm going to try to make this one and one other one as dark as possible. And to be a gruesome as possible. So there will be rape, gore, amputation and torture of all kinds in here. You have been warned multiple time now. And I will continue to warn you as you read. Thank you again for reading my story.


	5. Death as a Seed

**Me:** Sorry guys it's been so long since I last updated! I feel so rusty right now. But, there is a reason why I didn't update in so long.

1st. reason is that I went on a trip to Otakon. I had to focus a lot for the trip and make sure everything was ready. So I took a short break from writing to get everything done.

2nd. I didn't have a use of a computer for a while so I had to make do with the things I got. But now I do have a computer.

3rd. I was in major pain. Sadly readers, behind this computer screen am I actually weak. My healthy is pretty poor and I have been sick.

But, now I'm back and ready to write again. I'm sorry again this took so long. So I'm going to releasing the newest stories I have in the back coming out soon. I hope you enjoy them as much as me. But, there will be a few things that are going to change with how I update.

Each story should just take a week to update. But, with the more stories I have the more time I need on each one. So once I release more every story will be updated in two weeks on certain days. But unless something happens I will post about s you don't have to worry if I abandoned my story. Since I always hated when writers did that on this site, I shall not.

If I write more stories though, it might take up to a month to write them. Now, I know you all think, then don't write so many. For me, I like the challenge. So I will do as I please. Yet again I hoped you enjoyed the story.

**WARNING:** I know I'm doing this a lot, but I want to make sure you readers know so I won't get flagged for some dumb ass thing.

**This is no happy story. It is gruesome and will have gore. It will have rape and amputation. It will be so very, very dark with no light at the end of the tunnel. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. So please if you don't like that then don't read this.**

With that I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>===== Ending of Spring =====<p>

James sighed as he reread his notes for his tests that were soon to begin in a four weeks. It was the end of the year and so far nothing else seemed to have happened after the troll incident. But, no one dared say that it seem to be good as the houses interacted more and become friendlier with each other.

Fights between the Slytherin and Gryffindor had all but been put to a minimum. So it made it easier for James and the other to hang out with the two snakes.

The only thing that did seem to change though was Regulus's attitude towards himself. The younger male seems to fear everything the other male did. From tripping up the stairs to flying on his own broom. It took a long talk from him that Regulus did he seem to calm down a bit.

But the younger one seemed to train very hard in his subjects. Doing his own studying on offensive spells.

James did feels flattered that the boy went to such great lengths to make sure he was safe, but he felt sad at the same time. He was the eldest and he was having someone younger than him trying to protect him.

James stilled allowed since Regulus seemed to be having fun while doing so. Since he was having fun James didn't think to say no since he was having fun. So James just continues to smile and coddle the child.

James also had taken up to noticing the relationship between Severus and his two other friends. Wherever the long haired male went Sirius, Remus or both would never be far behind him. They were always seemed to be seen together no matter what.

James watched with amusement as Sirius would try to fluster Severus to no ends. James noticed while Sirius seem to drive him up the walls of Hogwarts did he do nothing serious to stop it. James even caught a small smile Severus had on his face was his back was to Sirius.

While Remus seemed to just cuddle him. Not being ashamed of going up behind the Slytherin to give him a big hug. The two had also taken a habit to read in quiet places while Sirius would nap beside them.

James grinned at the thoughts of the three of them falling in love with each other. Sure it was weird as it was a threesome triangle love. But, it just seemed right to him. They were like a batch of pancakes for breakfast. You needed the pancake, then the syrup and then the butter to make the perfect meal. It was purely sweet.

"James?" Regulus asked as he looked at the older male.

James snapped out of his thoughts before looking at Regulus with a sheepish expression. He grinned before tilting his head on his hand.

"Sorry about that Regulus my mind was caught in the clouds." James chuckled making the other blink before shaking his head a bit. "You seem to thinking a lot lately." Regulus commented earning James to think for a bit before grinning.

This earned Regulus to blink again making James burst out laughing. "I just been noticing some things is all Regulus." James mumbled before looking at his notes again. "Man, I am no good at Runes! But I didn't want to take 'that' class cause that woman is a complete frauds!" James puffed his cheeks at the book.

Yet again Regulus blinked in almost confusion before shaking his head. "I can help you if you like?" Regulus suggested making James smile. "Aw thanks Regulus, but I gotta do this on my own! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" James stated proudly.

"You're too beautiful to be a man." Regulus commented with his usual unemotional voice.

James blinked in shock as he looked at Regulus owlishly. "Eh!" he dumbly shouted before falling backwards down the hill or would have if Regulus didn't catch him on time. "Be careful the hill is very steep." Regulus stated with a matter of fact voice. James just continued to look at Regulus.

"Regulus did you call me Beautiful?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? For I didn't mean to offend you."

"No! No! You didn't it's just the first time anyone has ever said that to me."

"That's seems almost illogical to me."

James just blushed at that before lying on the soft green grassy ground. The shadows of the trees and the strong cool breeze keeping them at a nice constant temperature. James slowly closed his eyes before smiling as he cuddled on Regulus's clothes.

"Tired?" he asked, making James smile from where he laid. "Just go to sleep we have the whole day off anyway." Regulus spoke with soothing voice that James found himself lulling to sleep.

Once Regulus was sure that James was indeed asleep, did he snap his head to the direction at the castle to a specific entrance. He glared hard as he saw red hair and green eyes that burned with vile evil. He knew the Lily Evans slut was after **his** James.

So Regulus was preparing anything that could possibly happen that the she devil could plan. Even telling love potions and poisons apart from each other when they are in food. Regulus knew the girl seemed to be getting desperate with the attachment he had to James. But he wouldn't allow to get in his and James's path together.

Yes….he would let no one interfere.

* * *

><p>===== In the Empty Potions Classroom =====<p>

"DAMN IT!" screeched Lily as she broke a glass vase on the floor. Crystal just looked in fear at Lily as she tore the place apart. She didn't want the girl to touch her again. She couldn't look at anyone anymore because of what happened.

Lily had to use a powerful charm so that the headmaster would never know about who exactly was the one to rape her. And while everyone treated her as if she was some sort of savior did Crystal know what she really was.

A **Monster**.

"THAT DAMN FUCKING BLACK IS GETTING CLOSE TO WHAT IS MINE! MINE I SAY!" Lily screamed as she took the large vial of the love potion she had made. " I can't fucking wait for James to turn of the age for this thing to work!" Lily hissed as she snapped towards Crystal who flinch.

"If I don't do this now that vile creature will have what is rightfully mine! DO YOU HEAR ME CRYSTAL! MINE! MINE! MINE!" she shouted like some spoiled child who wasn't getting any candy. Crystal nodded in agreement knowing if she did nothing or disagreed she would be punished again.

"When are you going to do it?" she asked with slight worry as the potion….it just seemed like something was wrong with it. Very wrong and Crystal wanted to give some kind of warning to James or any of his friends.

Even though Crystal feared Lily's wrath on her, was she a Gryffindor and her courage was pulled out of the darkness for these kinds of situations.

"TONIGHT AT DINNER I'LL DO IT! I'm going to give the house elves to put this in his fucking food! So he won't know what hit him!" Lily commented making Crystal nod. "Now, I'm going off to house elves, go and to whatever you fucking do." With that Lily left Crystal alone.

Silently and very silently as if she didn't want to trigger the red devil to come back did she walk out of the door. Crystal conjured up a small charm pet spider, something no one would think she would make out of her fear of them.

"Warn James or his friends of Lily's plan….go with haste…go with haste." Crystal sobbed and the charm pet rushed off.

* * *

><p>===== Dinner Time =====<p>

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Sirius please, yes you can!"

"NO! I CAN'T! I'M NOT SMART!"

"For the love of all things magic get a hold of yourself Black!"

James came onto this scene as the two males tried to calm down the eldest Black. "What is happening here?" asked James as he sat down with Regulus beside him.

Another thing James was glad about was the seating agreements. Albus loving the house unity decided to let the students sit wherever they want. Soon colors were mixed in with each other. You even saw some yellow ones sitting at the Slytherin table.

"It seems Black doesn't understand one thing in charms and is going on a meltdown even though exams are in three to four weeks." Severus stated with a vein popping on the side of his head. Remus agreed with what Severus said as he patted Sirius's back.

"This seems to be happening every single year now." James commented as he picked up his fork to eat the plate in front him. But before he could take a bit did a shadow fall over him. "_**Ah James, I see you**_ _**have some bacon on your plate, mind if I have some?**_" asked Professor Featherlight.

"Yeah sure!" James grinned before handing the bacon over. And just as the creature started to eat the meat was a spider flying onto his own plate.

"Um…" James stared while other stayed silent and watched. Regulus seemed to understand the Spiders frantic movements and took the plate from James. Smelling it a bit he narrowed his eyes. "THERES SOMETHING IN THIS!" he shouted as he flung the plate to the floor.

"PROFESSOR!" cried James as he turned to his Professor who stared at James. "_**Yes it seems like someone had put something in James's meal so no one would notice….I feel…strange.**_" The Professor commented as she stepped back a bit.

"_**Humans are such cruel creatures….yes…..so cruel….horrid….creatures…..ahahahaha**_." chuckled Professor Featherlight making James cringe. Eveyone was getting up to get away from the creature while the teachers surrounded her.

"Professor Featherlight?" asked Flitwick as he looked at the cursed teacher.

"_**Don't worry….I am fine….I just need to go…..out…..**_" with that the Professor left with a flap of her wings. Albus was instantly on her tail along with a few other teachers. "Mr. Potter are you alright?" asked Minerva making James nod his head. A little ways from them a red headed girl clutched her fist in anger.

"Students go back to you dorms now! I don't care which one! Just do it now!" Minerva ordered. Perfects ushered their students away as fast as they could. Head boy and girl watched of them like hawks making sure no harm get to them.

"What the hell! James your just not having any luck this year." Sirius commented making James shrug as they rushed to the Slytherin Common rooms. "Who do you think is after you and what did that potion do to Professor Featherlight?" asked Remus, before he started staring at Severus who instantly slammed open a book.

Regulus was right beside him taking out his book as well before going down the pages in an alarming pace.

"Severus? Regulus?" asked James with confusion.

"Professor Featherlight is a cursed being." Severus started as he looked down the words before stopping at one part. "The potion itself didn't seem to be made right for it to work so slowly and yet quickly." Severus spoke.

"She was acting like she did in the beginning stages when she was cursed." Regulus continued as he read away on his book. "There are many potions that could have caused this, one being the most common is an incomplete love potion or the Parasites Potion." Regulus commented.

"In which you can easily make by mistake if you tried making a love potion, but it would be like a down version of the Parasites Potion." Severus added.

"What is a Parasites Potion?" asked Sirius as he sat next to Severus while Remus sat on his other side.

"The Parasites Potions is a potion that will slowly make you go insane…..then you go insane with pain, added with hunger and thirst…..at the last stage you start to rapidly age and die….and finally a flower that looks like a queen bee will come out of your body." Severus started to explain.

"It's a flower known to be sweet and used in many high quality honey in teas, but the special honey in the middle of the flower will hold all the information of the person or thing that died because of the flower." Regulus replied back looking at James with concern.

"This potion was made during the war and used on the war prisoners to get information they needed to win the war and get one step ahead." Severus whispered before closing the book.

"Is there a cure?" asked James, making Regulus shake his head. "There is no cure…..the potion if I am correct that is in her, will decade her body in flowers….though useless they are beautiful." Regulus whispered.

"So it was my fault…..I gave her…."

**SLAP!**

James looked in shock as he held his cheek looking at Regulus in surprise. In fact Remus, Sirius and even Severus were looking at the younger male with great interest, surprise, confusion and horror.

"Don't ever think that this was your fault." Regulus shouted. "You didn't know, we didn't know, she didn't know! No one knew! Someone tried to kill you! Don't ever blame this on yourself!" Regulus hissed before sitting down sulking away from James.

James just blinked in shock before looking over at the others when Regulus moved to his bed, pulling the curtains and then placing a silencing charm.

"Whoa, I never seen Regulus so heated." Sirius commented, getting a nod from Severus. "Even though I think Regulus may have gone a little too far, did it serve you right Potter, this was NOT your fault, get that into you thick skull." Severs commented, before he too went to his went to his own bed to lay down. Pulling the curtains along with his own silencing spell.

"Sorry James, you're on your own." Sirius grinned, before tackling Severus in his bed as he snuck from under the curtains. "No help here either James." Remus held his hands up, before joining the two behind the shaking curtains.

This left James all alone with his cheek still stinging.

"Shit." James whispered, before going to Regulus's bed. He slipped inside the small room that the bed with curtains made. Regulus looked at James before looking away.

"Listen Regulus I'm sorry." James whispered as he looked down at his knees as he sat in front of the younger Black Sibling. "Aw man, I didn't mean for this to happen, I really didn't." James answered truthfully.

"I should be the one saying sorry." Regulus whispered, guilt being heard all around the bed. "I shouldn't have hit you like that." Regulus croaked. James smiled before tackling the boy to the bed. "You're too kind Regulus! I promise if I say or do something stupid you're the only one allowed to beat me into place." James commented.

Regulus slowly and tenderly clutched James back. And while James face was looking at the curtain Regulus was looking at James with the corner of his eyes. His expression crazed as he looked at the older male. "It's an unbreakable promise." He whispered.

"GUYS!" cried Sirius as he ripped open the curtains breaking the spell and making the two look at him with annoyance. "Sirius we are having a moment." James stated, though he stopped as he looked at the urgent expression Sirius had.

"DOESN'T MATTER COME LOOK AT THIS!" Sirius cried as he grabbed the two boys and rushed to the common room that was filled with students.

On the wall a large misty like screen was on the wall that acted as a TV. Or so what the muggles call them.

The screen was split into four sections each having its own chaos and disaster. One being a city that was experiencing earthquakes, buildings was falling down and cracks were opening. The image would change to a different city twice before going back to the original. The next was another city getting covered in what looked like a land slide. It flicked back and forth with one other but that was it.

The next one flicked to ten things as towns caught on fire and the last one was just one as tornadoes ripped through a muggle city.

"What is this?" cried a girl as she looked at how the muggle tried to run away from their deaths.

"Professor Featherlight has gone insane." An elder student stated who also figured out what had probably happened to their Professor.

" Professor Feahterlight is causing this!" cried a smaller student, making the elder one nod. "Yes, with her condition will she be insane and continue to do this until her body decades." The elder student, a Raven claw sighed before looking away.

"So far she didn't attack anywhere in England, most of the places I recognize was in Asia, Australia, the United States, Africa, and South America." He finished. And soon more students were asking him questions.

James just looked in horror at the scenes, before he felt someone take his hand. Looking over did James smile as he saw Regulus give him a warning and yet comforting stare before the two continued to look at the chaos unfold.

It was horrid end to their second year.

* * *

><p>===== Last Day: Train Station =====<p>

"Write to me every week okay!" James demanded to all his friends. Peter grinned and agreed, before running off with Suzie. The two wanted to spend their last day together before they become apart for a far long amount of time.

"James you know I shall always write." Remus stated, giving James a hug. He spoke with Sirius and Severus, giving them both hugs, before rushing off to where his parents stood.

"Che, like I have a choice, you better put the effort to write back!" Severus grumbled, before leaving. Not without Sirius giving him another big hug. This made him blush as he rushed off to an all grinning mother.

"I shall write." Regulus spoke, making James smile. "Good! Come visit you two any time!" James grinned; he hugged Sirius before kissing Regulus on the forehead. "See yah Regulus." James winked, before rushing off to his own parents.

He felt lighter and he couldn't wait for next year.

* * *

><p>===== TO BE CONTINUED =====<p>

Me: I hoped you all enjoyed this Chapter. The next one should be coming soon.

Please review and have an awesome rest of the summer

Since we all know its ending! WAH!

Just letting a few **Previews** and answer some questions that might have not been answered in this story. I didn't explain what happened to featherlight, because that will be in the next few chapters of what happened to the Professor. I also didn't state what happened to Lily because that will also be explained in the next few chapters so wait for that.

As for Regulus, you will start seeing the change now. While James will be thirteen, Regulus will be twelve. So nothing nasty will happen yet because of that. I want Regulus to be at least fourteen before he does some kinky sexually stuff.

But there will be **gore, murder, and amputation** that will involve with some characters that will be coming in.

So with that I bid you farewell!


	6. Drifting Apart and The Horrid Secrets

**Me: **Holy crap, so many reviews! I seriously love you guys! In fact, I shall answer every single review right now! -**Grabs Bag of Reviews**-

First up... from **XX**.

Thank you for giving me the encouraging reviews. I hope I still become great with the story and I hope to keep on seeing you in the near future when this story eventually ends.

I'm sorry there are several XX, but I can't tell if their different people. But, my comment still stands.

From **Ana-12.**

Your reviews are very cheerful and I look forward to seeing more of them!

As for you question. James Potter originally had green eyes. Lily had emerald green, while James had a more dark forest green. In the movie the actor refused to wear contacts.

And thank you about Moony. I love werewolf Remus. I'm planning to make a story of him in the near future with James.

I hope to see you my future reviews Ana-12. Your reviews always brightens my day.

Thank you all for reviewing Obsession Made Black. If you have anymore questions or just want to comment on the story. I will always answer them with each new chapter.

Well, I better get on with what you were waiting for! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>===== Three Years Later at Kings Cross Station =====<p>

James smiled at the familiar station he goes too every of the new school year. James was older now, with the young age of fifteen. Though he finally grown in height being 5'6, he was still shorter than Remus and Sirius. The two being the exact height of 5'8. Though James was glad he had someone else to suffer with as Severus was the exact height as himself.

James smiled as his thought lingered to Regulus, who was still the shortest of the group. Only being 5'4. But his growth spurt would be soon and James hoped that his would kick in as well. Not wanting to be the shortest for long.

Nothing really changed in the group sides a few things. Peter had broken off his friendship with James and the group. Finding a new group of friends because of his girlfriend and no longer wanting to be with the others.

This made James depressed for weeks, earning Regulus to be livid and Remus to calm himself before Moony went on a killing spree. Of course Sirius had a firm talking with Peter to stay away from us for now on.

James smiled a little as Severus was a major key in getting over the depression the group had. He made them study and focus on school. Before strangling them outside to do whatever he thought they would do.

James knew everyone grew comfort for that and the Slytherin had earned an important place in everyone's hearts. More for Sirius and Remus as the two seemed to share the shorter male. To James it wasn't weird at all. He knew they were going to have this threesome relationship eventually.

James laughed as he remembered the shocked faces of everyone when James asked if they were dating before they even opened their mouths to make the announcement.

Which brings Severus into the one of month ritual after telling him. Of course this made Severus always make wolfsbane for Remus. Remus was happy at that for the transformations weren't as painful and he didn't go crazy anymore if he got angry.

"James!"

"Regulus!" James grinned as the silent preteen hugged James's middle earning the other to laugh as he patted the other male's back.

"Its good to see you Regulus, how has your summer been?" asked James looking down at Regulus who looked back up. "Its was fine, I had a laugh when brother thought putting he could hurry up a potion by throwing everything in and stirring it." Regulus sighed, this made James grin.

"My, My, that is something Sirius would do." James chuckled, before taking a cage off his trolly as a few workers took his luggage. Regulus looked over at the large barn owl.

"Is this your new owl?" asked Regulus, making James nod.

"Yup, sadly Starla had gotten a bit old and she can't fly anymore." James whispered. Regulus nodded knowing how much James loved animals of any kind. His pets were precious to him and losing one was always hard. Especially if it was your very first one.

"I like you to meet though, Tutu! She's a bit prideful, but very strong and fast." James sighed as the owl glared at her master before looking back at Regulus as if trying to understand the boy.

"Pets over here! Pets over here!"

"Oh there we go, gotta get Tutu on board." James spoke walking over to the man before handing the cage over. Tutu hooted a bit to James before closing her eyes for some sleep.

"Lets get on a train before all the good seats get taken away!" James cried as he rushed into the train. The younger following close behind.

Regulus looked at James's back as the other walked down the hallways trying to get an empty compartment. Regulus had worked hard in his studies during the school and summer to become stronger for James.

The incident with the love potion had made a bad taste in his mouth. Earning the younger to go into extensive research on who would do that to James. Of course all answers lead to Lily Evans, the girl that everyone thought was an angel. Regulus knew the dark emotions the girl had and he knew she was desperate enough to try something like that on James.

But, what surprised Regulus was the amount of people that wanted James. They range from both girls and boys. This earned Regulus to glare at the parchment of the twenty five names of people who were madly crushing on the boy. And the thirty names that though James was cute and would like to have him as a boyfriend.

Regulus knew he was becoming darker and darker as the years went by. He would not deny that and in fact embraced the feeling. Regulus knew Sirius and Remus were also starting to feel the same way. For Remus the dark creature's influence on the kind teen was starting to get to him.

It was by chance that Regulus saw Remus talking to himself on how to keep others away from his pack. That to Regulus's surprise, did not include James at all. In fact he mutter on how he had to get James away from the pack.

Sirius on the other hand was trying to fight the darkness. Regulus saw him being troubled with it and trying to distract himself from the feeling. But, they were the Noble Ancient House of Blacks. Each one of them was born to be dark. Regulus knew it was a snake in lions clothes when he watched his older brother.

And with Voldemort rising in power, did Regulus know they would soon be pushed to join the cause. Regulus didn't mind though, killing off muggles seemed to appeal to Regulus so he accepted it. And Regulus knew his brother would accept it soon enough. Darkness was brewing in all of them. All except James and Severus.

"But its okay." Regulus thought as James turned around to smile at him. "Because I'm going to make sure James will only look at me." the other thought as he rushed to James.

"He will be mine even if I had to destroy his mind, soul and body to obtain him." Regulus smirked, his expression not seen by James as he walked into an empty compartment he found. Regulus knew time was ticking as he sat down next to James. This year he would get ride of some of the more threatening people towards James.

He would then make James think that no one else will be there for him except him. James would break and he would **fix** him. "James were going to walk down the path of darkness together." Regulus thought as James started talking to him about his summer.

"A path that is of eternal darkness."

* * *

><p>===== Welcoming Feast =====<p>

James clapped once again when another student was sorted into Gryffindor. James sat next to Sirius as Remus sat in front of them. The three catching up on their summer instantly when they sat down at their tables.

But James caught onto the dark atmosphere the teachers had.

"What do you think is wrong with the professors?" asked Sirius, making James see that his longer haired friend had also caught onto the dark clouds that teachers seem to be brewing. Remus look up to look at the teachers, before looking at his one friend and boyfriend.

"I don't know, maybe there is an announcement to be made that isn't good." Remus calculated, this earned the two to nod as they saw Albus rise from his chair to the podium.

"My dear students, I would like to make a few grave announcements." Albus spoke with a strong voice that held dread in it. This earned whispers to be spoken all around, while a few students seem to know what the headmaster was going to say.

"As you all have heard, Lord Voldemort, has been rising in power." Albus started, causing the whole room to become silence within a second. To James it was so quiet you could hear some of the students heart beats that seemed to raise in speed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"I want you all to know that we have made extra precautions with guarding the school." he started, explains how he strengthened the wards and had a few auroras guarding the borders.

"Now, many of you students must know that Lord Voldemort is an evil man!" Albus boomed out. James noticed though that a few students seemed to be smirking under their hands as they watched their headmaster as if he was the biggest moron in the world.

"I must warn you all, that joining him will be a grave mistake...he will make you kill, he will make you do horrible things to many people." Albus whispered. "So please, I beg all of you to try and resist his calls from the darkness, for I am afraid, once you are in, you can never get back out." Albus spoke, this earned students to look at each other unsure.

"This seems scary."

"My mother is a muggle what do I do?"

"Do you think the Dark Lord would spare my father if me and my mother join?"

"He's growing in power..."

"I can't believe Headmaster Dumbledore is going to teach DADA!"

Soon students whispered this amongst each other while they ate. Many were growing unsure of their future of the dark times. James noticed that even Sirius was thinking carefully on this along with Remus.

James remembered this summer how even his parents strengthened the wards on the manor. This made James think it was nothing, but now thinking about it...

"What is going to happen in the future." James thought solemnly as many students whispered in fear with each other. James looked over to Regulus who looked back James seriously. Black eyes meet with green eyes.

James grew comfort from those eyes as they showed that they would protect him. James smiled back at Regulus before going on eating a very quiet dinner. But, James couldn't help but think of how life use to be when they were in their first and second year. How peaceful times were until soon they were crumbling.

James sighed again as everyone silently walked to their dorms. At this point James noticed everything has changed to everyone having their own room. While this made James excited, did he find out the reason for it by their head of house Mcgonagall.

"Due to the recent drop out of students...everyone will have their own rooms." she whispered before promptly leaving.

News travels fast and James found out that the majority that left went to join the Dark Lord. Gryffindor bravery was one thing to go against the Dark Lord. It was another to join and become strong in order to protect your family.

Many had stated that the Dark Lord wouldn't do anything to your muggle parents if you join and try to have others join. It was even said that Death Eaters were teaching better than the teachers at Hogwarts. Of course James didn't know what to believe as he sat on his bed alone.

"Why is everything becoming so messed up." James whispered as he snuggled into his pillow. Tutu sitting beside him looking down at her master.

"Tutu...I can't help...but feel afraid for the future that is to come." James stated to the owl who in turn started at James with a knowing look full of wisdom. "How can you have such a look..." whispered James before he slowly drifted off into restless sleep.

Tutu hooted a bit, before flapping to the open window that James left open for her. Tutu looked back, before flapping her wings and flying into the night.

She soared threw the skies, before flapping down towards the cliffs. She soared until she landed onto an awaiting elbow.

"How is James?" asked Regulus to the owl, who flapped her wings. "I see, so he's absorbing the news of the Dark Lord?" asked Regulus, making the owl nod. "This could be a use for me." Regulus whispered, before nodding.

"You know what to do with this right?" asked Regulus as he pulled a vile out of his pocket. At this the owl seemed to smirk before nodding.

"Good, make sure it makes it into that girls drink, I may have not joined our lord yet, but I want to make sure to make a good impression, and what not make a good impression by giving him a few whores for the breeding?" asked James earning the owl to hoot that almost sounded like a cackle.

"Make sure to intercept the owls when they send home the letter that their daughter is sick, kill the owl for all I care." Regulus stated, as the owl took the vile.

"Leave the Evans girl alone...I have plans for her...along with her dog Crystal." Regulus sneered at the name, making the owl look like it didn't want too, but would obey the command.

"After you delivered the vile, head back to James, tomorrow night meet me again, I must send a letter to mother and father that I would like to take the mark when I visit Hogsmeade." Regulus motioned, making the owl set off back into the night.

"Setting your plans in motion Black?" asked Lucius as he leaned against the wall of the dorm room. Regulus smirked at Lucius before nodding.

"I am doing my part for our lord and for my love and what of you Malfoy?" He asked, earning Lucius to flick his hair. His eyes turning deadly along with his smile. "Of course I already started myself." he stated whimsically.

"Already have a few snakes and ravens to come with us for the mark ceremony." Lucius stated, this earned Regulus to nod in acceptance. "Good our lord will be pleased." Regulus stated, making Lucius smirk.

"Of course, he already is pleased with our work, for me, I give him soldiers and more supporters, for you, you give him a way so inbreeding won't be possible." Lucius commented, earning Regulus to roll his eyes.

"Its a work in process on my part, I have to get all the muggle born sluts to get drugged, make it seem like they are dying, send their 'parents' to pick them up, before taking them to the place." Regulus commented as if it was nothing.

"And to think, what would James think when he find out about this?" asked Lucius, this earned Regulus to bark out laughing. "Oh, I have plans for James, he will serve the Dark Lord along side with me." Regulus commented.

"You sure your brother and that werewolf are going to join us?" asked Lucius, this made Regulus roll his eyes again. "Come now Malfoy, he is a Black and that dark creature is as such, **dark **they will join." Regulus commented, before picking up another vile.

"Besides...it would make them oh so...unhappy if their own little snake gets...damaged...because he doesn't want to join the Dark Lord." Regulus commented, a glint in his eye.

"You Black, are a true Slytherin."

"Ah, but that is the greatest house...for Snakes rule all houses with their cunning."

* * *

><p>===== Gryffindor Dorms =====<p>

"The first day has got to have royally sucked." James whispered. He was currently in his room with Regulus. Regulus was sitting up doing his homework, while James was curled up beside the other for warmth and comfort.

"What happened James?" asked Regulus looking from his studies to James who pouted. "Remus has been acting so weird when he's around me! And Sirius seems different as well! And when me and Severus were talking about their weird behavior do both of them come and practically drag him away from me!" James started.

Regulus looked at James with sympathy, when inside he was smirking. "That is very strange." Regulus commented as wrote down a few more answers to the work sheet he gotten from his teacher. "Maybe Remus is having troubles with his fury problem." Regulus commented. This made James think a bit before sighing.

"Maybe...I don't know..." James commented, before snuggling into his pillow again. Regulus petted James's soft black locks, before leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Don't worry James, I'll always be with you."

James smiled at that, before closing his eyes. "Thank you Regulus." James whispered, this earned Regulus to smirk. What Regulus didn't know was a daze blue eyes look into the room before vanishing.

"I should say something to him." whispered the figure, nodding his head, did he leave. To plan out on how to get James while he was alone.

* * *

><p>===== TO BE CONTINUED =====<p>

**Me: **I rushed a few things I know. But I wanted to get some dark action in this story. And I didn't really want to plan out their third and fourth years. So I did a time skip!

Yet again I know this chapter seemed rushed.

**BUT FEAR NOT!**

It will go back to the even pace that it has been going on. I just wanted to hurry things along so I can get the dark stuff cooking.

I mean, I've been baking this dark stuff and its ready to be served.

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Be warned of the Doll!

Me: Well guys I got awesome news for you! I got a new laptop! It is so awesome! I love it! Its a new Sony computer! And believe me when I say. I can never stray to another computer every again. This Sony computer is so lovely.

Anyway! Its time for...Mail!

To **Ana-12 and XX**

Thank you both for updating another chapter of mine. I honestly say that you kind reviewers are my favorite. Every time I upload a chapter, your instantly on it! Thank you both again for reviewing my stories.

To Ana-12, sorry for the drift from James. But it must be done. I am making in the future a RemusxJamesxRegulus in the near future. And I hope you still stay with me until then.

To **Yunak**

Thank you so much for your review! And thank you for the compliment, you honestly made me blush and giggle madly for about ten minutes straight. My friends were pretty freaked out. I hope to see you in the future! And thank you for reading my story!

Thank you all for reviewing again!

Now lets get this chapter started!

**[PLEASE READ WARNING AT THE BOTTOM!]**

* * *

><p>- Room of Requirement -<p>

James looked around the large room with wonder and wide eyes. To James the room seemed to always get bigger and bigger each year he visits. He loved all the new things he finds each and every time that he comes into the magical room.

"A room that will only appear for those looking for it." James whispered as he looked around the room to see what he could find today. Along with him, Tutu was keeping a careful eye. While the owl seemed to be prideful and mean, did she not leave James alone.

Once the other male was out of class, he could practically feel her stare into the back of his head. Watching his every move and every gesture. At first James was confused, but then again. He did read a few books how familiars would sometimes act with their master.

"Hhhmmm, I wonder what Regulus is doing?" thought James as the younger boy stated he had to go to Hogsmeade because his parents needed to talk to him about something. James hoped Regulus wasn't in trouble or anything because on how insane his parents are.

"Lets see what we can find today." Whispered James as he managed to make it into the middle of the large room. He then proceeded to look at the pile that was in front of him. "Lets see..." James grumbled as he pulled an item out one at a time examining them.

"Whoa! What this." whispered James as he took out a box that seemed to be wedged into the pile. James frowned at it as it was all black from dust.

Using an old ugly curtain to wipe it off, did the Ravenclaw symbol stand proudly on the top. James blinked, before opening the box.

"Eh? A crown?" whispered James looking skeptical at the beautiful trinket. But something about it made James shiver as he looked at it. It felt wrong and cold. James whipped his head towards a screech only to have the crown be snatched out of his hands.

"HEY! TUTU! Give that back!" yelled James as the owl flew off and out of the room from one of the few windows. James pouted shaking his head at the bird's antics. "Silly bird, fine, keep the damn thing! Should be a crow instead of an owl." James grumbled as he continued to look through the stuff.

While Tutu clutched the crown in her claws. Something twinkled in her eyes as she flapped towards the Hogsmeade in full speed. She made sure to stay out of sight, not wanting anyone to see an owl holding a very expensive and old looking crown.

She went a little beyond the village before soaring down. She screeched at the large group of wizards, before landing on Regulus's arms.

"What do you have?" asked Regulus as he took the trinket. Regulus examined it, before showing it to Voldemort. Voldemort froze, before smirking.

"Your bird done a very good job in bringing this here." The Dark Lord chuckled as he grabbed the trinket from Regulus. "I wanted to get this out of the castle, but it seems I don't have to put forth the effort or man power anymore." Voldemort smirked.

This earned Regulus and the owl to both bow at Voldemort. "We, I and Kelsa live to serve you my lord." Regulus smoothed out, making Voldemort nod at Regulus. "Yes, and what great gifts you already brought with Lucius." Voldemort chuckled Darkly as he looked over to the girl who looked at them in fear.

Then at the group of teens and children who looked uncertain. All holding their arms, having the dark mark move with eerily feeling.

"Yes, you've both done very well." Voldemort complimented towards Lucius and Regulus who smirked with pride for being praised by their dark lord.

"Alright for all those who joined, who have a less thank likeable blood parent." Voldemort stated to the Half Bloods and Muggleborns. Many wizards all around sneered at this, but the children stood tall. Wanting to protect their families in the war that comes.

"Please state the name and give the picture of your relatives and they shall be spared because of your honorable act." Voldemort spoke with pride, before looking at Regulus and Lucius.

"I have another mission for you two, beside the ones I already given." Voldemort spoke out with authority. Regulus new the first mission was to get as many students to come to the dark side. Which was easy enough for Voldemort had been playing his cards right. By becoming stronger and stronger.

Even having forces now in America, Canada, Italy and France. His rule was spreading and many people were getting nervous.

"There is this blasted organization that seems to be trying to rebel against us called the order of phoenix." Voldemort sneered at the name. "They've been being a real thorn in my back lately and been delaying some of plans." Voldemort sneered even harder at thinking how a few of his plans were delayed for months.

"What is it that you would need of us my lord?" asked Lucius making Voldemort nod. "There are several Order members teaching at Hogwarts." at that a Death Eater gave them a folder.

"I want you to get rid of them or weaken them as much as possible." Voldemort stated. "Dumbledore is one of them, I don't care how...just weaken him using any means possible." Voldemort commanded.

"It shall be done." The two boys bowed.

"Oh...and Regulus." Voldemort added, making the latter to rise. "Yes my lord?" asked Regulus, making the lord look at him. "What will you if your brother Sirius was it? Doesn't join?" asked Voldemort, this made Regulus smirk back at Voldemort.

"Oh, he won't have a choice my lord, but if it does happen, I shall kill him myself before he becomes a nuisance to you." Sirius added, making the lord pleased.

"Good, you are all dismissed!"

* * *

><p>- Noon: Close to Lunch -<p>

"Wow, I can't believe they have that many brooms in there." James whispered as he sneaked out of the room and started walking down the hallways. He noticed Severus walking, for once, alone towards the Great Hall.

"Yoh! Severus!" yelled James as he ran over to the other who stopped to let James catch up to him. Severus nodded to James, but a frown was plastered onto his face. "Why the long face?" asked James as he walked with the other to the Great Hall.

"I have been noticing something odd." Severus calmly spoke as if trying to keep his nervousness down. At this James arched a brow to stop and look at the other.

"What do you mean you've been noticing something odd?" asked James, making Severus roll his eyes at the other. "What I mean is Potter, that everything seems to be gradually become very different in a very bad way." Severus hissed, making James stop in his tracks.

"Come with me?" asked James seriously. Severus nodded, the two slipping alone to the library. Going to a very secluded section did they sit down on two chairs to look at each other.

"What have you been noticing Sev?" asked James, making the other wince. "For one the relationship between each other." Severus added, making James acknowledge that.

"Yes, I've always noticed that." James whispered, sorrow being laced in his voice. Severus sighed as he looked at James. "You know I didn't want to become in between you and your friends, I just wanted you to know that." Severus spoke out truthfully.

At that James shook his head at that. "No, its not your fault." James grinned giving a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder to Severus. "I honestly do not mind it and I actually do think it's really great all three of your are dating." James added, this made Severus give him a very small Severus smile.

"Yes, but you have to been noticing their weird behavior?"

"Yes, it been worrying me quit a bit...it seems so weird."

"Do you think it's because of the stress of the war that is to come?" asked Severus with fear in his own voice. James couldn't blame him though. Rumors were buzzing around that many students were joining the Dark Lord. Majority of them being Slytherin.

The pressure seemed to be getting to him as well. For James noticed how pale that Severus actually looked now and the worry that was one his face. He was a half blood and from hearing Severus stories of his parents.

He seemed to favor his father, his muggle father, more than his mother. Who went crazy after awhile and killed herself after a short time in their third year. And seeing how many more rumors spread on how the Dark Lord would spare Half Bloods and Muggleborns muggle parents or siblings, made the joining so much more tempting.

"His family...is dark..." James sighed, making Severus look down in pain. Even James was being pressured on what side he was going to be on. The teachers have been extra lecturing on how evil Voldemort was. Along with his own parents asking what James wanted to do.

James knew his parents were starting to get scared.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Severus, making James just shake his head. He didn't want to think what would happen. "I don't know." James answered truthfully.

"Severus! There you are." Came a voice, making the two look over to see Remus. Severus gave the 'we'll talk later' look before trotting over to Remus. Remus brought the other into his arms, before kissing his lips lightly.

But just as James went to get up did he freeze. He looked into the eyes of Remus, his friend, giving him a glare. "Remus?" James thought as he looked uncertain. He didn't know what to think as Remus had never give this kind of look before.

"You coming to lunch James?" Severus asked, making James snap out of his stupor. "Naw, you go on ahead, I think I'm gonna finish something here before going." James lied.

He watched Severus give him a questioning look, before it turned to knowing. James felt bad for lying to the other, but he didn't want Remus to keep glaring at him like that. He felt very threatening and James for once felt fear from his werewolf friend.

Once the two left did James sink to the couch again. He brought his his knees to his chest and buried his head into them. James couldn't help, but let a few tears roll down his face.

"Why is everything becoming so messed up?" asked James.

"Hello there."

"HO-...!" James was about to scream, but he smacked his hands to his face. Not wanting to get in trouble for screaming in the Library.

"Oh...I'm sorry...keep forgetting to stop surprising people."

"Oh dear god loony Lovegood." thought James as he looked at Xenophilius Lovegood. The older boy had always been odd, but he was a good person at heart. So James didn't judge too far. He just thought it was weird he kept stating creatures that he didn't know if they actually existed.

"Its alright Lovegood! What can I do for you?" asked James with a grin. Deciding to humor Xenophilius for a bit. Xenophilius seemed to think for a bit. As if trying to really plan what he was going to say before sighing.

"I just come here to give you a warning." Xenophilius stated looking at a few books that seemed to catch his eye. James look surprised at this before shaking his head.

"What?"

"I'm here to give you a warning." Xenophilius smiled looking off as if he was in a daze, before looking at James serious. It took James back a bit as Xenophilius never gave a serious look before. In fact James didn't think he would be able too.

"Sadly its already too late to warn Severus...he's already too caught up in a cage made of black bars and guarded by howling dogs." Xenophilius whispered as if he was in pain. At this James felt alarmed, he felt for once Xenophilius was telling him something he should take to heart.

"But I don't even know if you can be saved anymore either James Potter...your fate and your son's fate... are taking a train in which the destination is only black and gray." Xenophilius stated as he looked around carefully.

"Beware the doll James..." Xenophilius hastily whispered clutching his vest. "Beware the doll who can't take his emotions...soon the doll will break and will fall...not without dragging you down in an embrace made of the toughest steal to never let you go..." Xenophilius whispered into his ear.

James stared wide eyed at Xenophilius not knowing what he meant until a voice disrupted their meeting.

"James? What are you doing with Lovegood?" asked Regulus in confusion looking at Xenophilius who instantly go off of James. "I'm trying to get those blasted nargles away from Potter, they seem to really like him...but nargles can makes your head go really fuzzy and it kinda hurts." Xenophilius stated.

James almost sweat dropped at the excuse, but since this was loony Lovegood did Regulus accept the horrible excuse.

"Alright then...James are you going to lunch?" asked Regulus, his emotionless face tilting to the side a bit. James nodded heading towards Regulus, before looking at Xenophilius. Xenophilius just looked at James sadly before mouthing out a few words.

"**Beware of the emotionless doll.**"

James controlled his emotions to not be in alarm, but instead look at him with a 'yeah right' look before looking at Regulus. James grinned as he walked to Regulus's side. "Man sometimes I wonder how Lovegood's mind works! It seems so...weird!" James stated.

Regulus agreed with James. The two soon immersed into a conversation on how Regulus's wanted. But James couldn't help but have one thought as they entered the Great Hall together.

"Regulus what are you planning?" James thought as he stole a glance at the boy as they went to sit down at the Slytherin table for today. The table already having a mix of other houses like Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and even Hufflepuff.

The air seemed to be tense all around the room because of the teachers. This earned the student's nerves to wear thin.

"Hey Potter, please tell me you are planning a prank any time soon! I can't stand this tension anymore!" hissed a Slytherin. James was surprised to hear it from a Slytherin let alone the Nott Pureblood. Even so, did James take his words into consideration.

"Yes, a prank would do the school some good." James issued in, making Regulus look around. "Make that pranks James, for it seems everyone moods have become a bit...depressed." Regulus chose getting a snort from another Slytherin who was sitting next to Hufflepuff.

"You mean more like having a rain cloud that was having the biggest down pour in the century!" the boy hissed. The little Hufflepuff boy next to him, nodding shyly in agreement. "Even we puffs can't seem to lighten the mood." he whispered, making the older Slytherin boy nod.

"Your right, this is getting a bit ridiculous." James whispered as he really looked at everyone's expression. "Alright, for this week, no...for a full two weeks, I James Potter, will pull prank upon prank to bring back the groove for Hogwarts." James smirked.

At this everyone looked at him with blank stares."What?" asked James looking at everyone around him with a pout.

"The groove Potter?" asked Lucius.

"HEY! Its school talk!" James protested, this earned the students to give him another blank stare. Earning James to twitch. "Regulus! Everyone is being mean at me! I'm just only stating the new hip language!" James cried, making Regulus twitch his finger.

"Your on your own with this one James." Regulus stated such a monotone voice did James cry out fake tears. "Your such a meany pants!" James cried making the Hufflepuff boy chuckle and even a few other to laugh at James.

"This is more like it." James nodded to everyone before taking out a blank note book. "Well I better get started! Any one willing to become targets?" asked James innocently. This earned everyone, especially Lucius, to edge away from him.

"My pranks aren't that bad!" James stated, at this he got another round of blank stares. "Okay enough with the blank stares your giving me hives!" cried James, earning even more laughs. Already the mood lighten a little making everyone get back into comfortable conversations.

"Hhhmmm, I think I'm going to target Professor Mcgonagall!" James whispered, this earned everyone to gasp. Even Regulus looked at James as if he was crazy. "Are you asking for a death wish Potter!" hissed Lucius, knowing how well know Professor Mcgonagall's rage was.

It was legend all over the school. Something you instantly learn when coming in.

"I know! But I got just the thing! Of course I will right my last will and testament!" James added, making everyone to roll their eyes.

"Okay will you stop it with the syncing thing! Its creeping me out!" James hissed, making everyone laugh again at the same time. "Oh dear go I'm doomed with you people." James moaned leaning on Regulus who just continued to eat.

And without more, James planned his pranks out. But in the back of his mind, he would find out what Regulus has been hiding from him. And if it's something dark and broken, would it have been his fault?

* * *

><p>- Slytherin Dorms -<p>

"Kelsa." Regulus commanded holding out his arm. The owl flapped towards him immediately looking at her master, ready for any orders he had for her. "I want you to keep an eye on James...that bloody Lovegood seems to have a unique power that could endanger my plans for James." Regulus hissed.

At this Kelsa screeched in rage that someone would dare defy her master. There would be hell to pay to whoever it was once she got her talons on them. They would have their eyes and tongue torn out from their face if that happened.

"But that power could be very useful to our lord...yes...very useful indeed." Regulus commented, before looking at Lucius. "Lucius, you know the latest gossip, tell me who does Xenophilius fancy?" asked Regulus making Lucius think for a bit.

"Why I think its none other than that Ravenclaw girl Selena from seventh year...dating for about three years and are pretty...serious." Lucius grinned as he petted his own owl.

"Lucius, that power is very valuable to our lord..." Regulus started, earning Lucius to nod. "And Selena is a great spell inventor..." Lucius added before getting up. "I'll make sure that Xenophilius not only doesn't get in your way, but persuade them to join, more gifts to our lord." Lucius whispered walking to the door to get started.

"But, Regulus just letting you know...Potter is strong willed with his blasted morals...it will be hard to persuade him." Lucius commented. This made Regulus to bark out laughing as he turn to Lucius. "And that is what potions are for Lucius, not only that...we have what six people, including myself who excel in it?" Regulus nodded, before shaking his head.

"Oh wait make that five, the Evans fiend has shown uselessness over the years." Regulus commented. Lucius stopped a bit before looking to Regulus.

"You know she might have one use." Lucius added, making Regulus look at Lucius with interest as the other walked back over to him. "This will help getting revenge on the blasted mudblood for you and give lord some use to let those hounds become...satisfied with their urges." he added, at this Regulus laughed.

A laugh that sound insane and dark, that even Lucius had to step back a bit. "Yes, oh yes! That is perfect! Its too bloody perfect for that slut!" With that Regulus went back to the boiling potions he was making. Four caldrons light and all brewing different liquids.

"My, my you work fast." Lucius stated, this earned a snort from Regulus. "One has to be if their trying to poison the most powerful wizard in London right now." He stated showing the green potion. "Once the Headmaster drinks this potions the effects will be long...but eventually dear Headmaster will eventually be unable to see." Regulus then moved to the next one.

"This orange one will eventually make the man decay from the inside out." Lucius seemed pleased with that one, before Regulus went to the third one. "This one is more like a curse, the more Albus tries to use magic, the fast the other potions work...which is why these potions are restricted." Regulus hissed out.

"Whats the last one? The one that's black...and it looks like it has swirls of gray." Lucius commented as he looked inside of it. But Regulus stopped him from getting too close.

"Don't get too close to this Lucius. Believe me when I say this is a very powerful potion." Regulus ordered as he pushed the boy away from it along with himself. At that Lucius looked at Regulus. "And what exactly does it do?" asked Lucius.

"Lets just say Lucius, this one is for dear James..." Regulus whispered.

Lucius stared at Regulus long and hard before sighing. "I swear your parents broke something inside of you." Lucius grumbled, before leaving the other alone to his potions.

Regulus went back to look at the black and gray potion. Smiling a bit as it was ready. Taking the vials, did Regulus look slightly behind him at the door in which Lucius once was.

"It wasn't they who broke me Lucius." Regulus whispered as he looked to the side. A picture of James smiling and waving at the camera. Regulus was beside him, with his usual emotionless face. The picture showed true joy to Regulus.

"It was James who broke me."

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED -<p>

**Me: **BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE LILY! DIE! God I hate that woman! More than I hate Hermione or Ginny. More than I hate Albus!

Dear lord they are just...ARGH!

Oh believe me folks I can't wait for the torture for them to begin. But anyway the plot truly thickens. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

And I hope to see you all again in the next one! We'll start seeing more action and horror. So here is my last **WARNING!**

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE MORE SEXUAL THEMES! THERE WILL BE GORE! THERE WILL BE AMPUTATION! **

**THERE WILL BE BLOOD! THERE WILL BE THEMES OF TOTURE!**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE FOLKS! AFTER THIS IS JUST GOES DOWN HILL! **

Thank you again and please...sit back. Relax, and wait for the next chapter. If you dare.

Mwahahahaha!


	8. Stomping the Flower and Poisons Run Deep

**Me: **Sorry guys if I posted this a bit late.

**I live in the New England area and got hit with hurricane Irene. So updates will be rather slow as of right now until I get power back! And Sorry if this chapter is a little short! Like I said, I'm having a rough time updating. The next chapter will be better! **

But, since I wanted to try and update this anyway. Time for reviews!

To **Ana-12**

Yes, I'm excited to start typing some of the really scary stuff! Hopefully I do really well in which you approve of! Thank you for being loyal and always reading every chapter! Also thank you for reviwing for every chapter!

I can't wait to see you even more! And I hope you enjoy my new stories.

To **XX**

Yes evil owls to rule! In fact, I didn't think I would do that, it just kind of happened when I started typing out the chapter. Thank you for enjoying it!

As usual, I'm happy to see you reviewing and knowing you read every chapter of all my stories! I do also hope you enjoy my new stories coming out!

To **Tenrousei-kurio**

Hello there! Its good to see some new faces for my stories. I'm really happy that you are enjoying my story so far! I'm also glad that I put something new and made a day in your life a little more enjoyable! Cause I know how it is, having a bad day, before seeing a story on fanfiction that makes your day so much better! I hope to you more soon and I hope to continue meeting your standards.

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>- Gryffindor Dorms -<p>

James frowned as he sat on his lush bed, looking over the few papers he had. Over the course of a few weeks, things have been changing around Hogwarts. Students keep on going missing, teachers had gotten sick and even some have died.

Even Dumbledore seemed a bit under the weather, making James look carefully into research of everything that could be happening. What makes things worse, is the fact, that Remus had seem to cut all ties with James.

Even as far as forcing Sirius and Severus away from him.

"I don't understand Tutu." James stated, looking over at the owl. The owl looked at James with a look of almost boredom but continued to listen to the other. "I mean, everything is changing so fast." James whispered as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"So many people are joining the Dark Lord." James whispered.

And while the other didn't notice, did 'Tutu' narrow her eyes a bit. "I mean...that warning that..." James whispered as he looked at the owl before looking back down at his toes. "I just don't think...that it's safe to be at Hogwarts anymore." James stated, this earned the owl to tilt it's head.

"I mean...I don't know...first Remus starts acting weird, then Sirius leaves me and while Severus is trying to keep me company does Regulus always seem to drive him away!" James explained, before blinking a bit.

"Regulus." James whispered before looking at his notes. "He...I feel like something is horribly wrong with him." James stated, making the owl give him another 'I don't really care' expression, but her talons tensed a bit.

"Maybe I should take mom's suggestion and go home." James suggested, while looking out the window. "I mean, everything so crazy now and I got to make sure that my family is safe from any harm!" James stated, making the owl hoot a bit.

"I don't know.." James sighed, before he laid to his bed. The owl looked at James, before she started flapping to the window. "Going out for a snack?" asked James, getting a nod from Tutu. "Okay, just make sure you close the window this time! It's getting colder out you know!" James stated, before he started to get under the covers.

Tutu watched James as he snuggled into the covers. Watching carefully as the boy's breath started to become even. Before slowly his figures became calmer. Seeing the boy finally asleep, did the owl flap her wings.

She swooshed out of the room as fast as she could. Going down to the cliff, before flapping right onto the window.

"Kelsa." Regulus cooed, making the owl smirk at Regulus, before hooting. "I see so James is starting to get wary of me?" asked Regulus making the owl nod again. "Hhhmm, to think things were going so well." Regulus concluded, before shaking it off

"Kelsa, the Dark Lord invasion is going to be quickly coming and I can't have James going out there to try and be a hero." Regulus stated giving the owl a small pouch with a letter.

"Give this to James while he is in deep slumber, do only a little a time so he doesn't choke awake." Regulus explained to the large female. 'Kelsa' nodded, at this again. She flapped her wings, taking the open bottle carefully before going to James's room again.

The owl was only glad her charge was a deep sleeper. And softly went to the head board. Carefully she took the vial and placed the droplets inside James's mouth. James swallowed immediately, before opening his mouth again.

Kelsa continued to do this, until the bottle was empty. Quick to discard the evidence, did the owl swoosh out of the room again. That is where she will fly miles and miles away just to bury the vile. She would never fail her evil master.

* * *

><p>- With Remus and Sirius-<p>

"Remus." Sirius whispered as he looked at the Dark mark on his arm. Remus nodded solemnly as he stared at his own. "It something we have to do Sirius." Remus concluded as he petted the black hair of the figure that was in between them.

"But...our life...the happy years we used to have." James whispered, making Remus shake his head.

"Times are always changing beloved." Remus whispered kissing Sirius's lips. Sneaking his tongue inside the others mouth. They kissed for a bit, before pulling apart. Smiling at each other, before looking at the sleeping Severus that was in between them.

"He won't be happy, I think he is against the Dark Lord." Sirius whisperer worriedly, making Remus nod in agreement. "I know, he has stated that he thought the whole war was stupid and he didn't want to join either side." Remus answered, making Sirius sigh.

"But this is war..." Sirius started, also carding his hands threw Severus's locks of hair. "And war makes you choose sides." Remus finished, looking away.

"Dumbledore won't win."

"I didn't expect him to win."

"Severus might be killed if he continues with his attitude."

"Then we shall break him."

Sirius gasped as he looked at Remus. "Remus you can't be serious!" Sirius whispered, making Remus want to roll his eyes at the pun he thought, but shook his head. "But I am Sirius." Remus whispered, putting both his hands on Sirius's cheeks.

"You know the punishments that await those who will defy the Dark Lord." Remus whispered, looking deep within the others eyes.

"That girl, Heather Stones from last weak defied the Dark Lord at the last minute, all the while stating she would tell the Ministry or Dumbledore." Remus explained, making Sirius winced. Sirius saw it all happened how the girl was soon taken away.

Yelling, kicking and screaming bloody murder for them to get off as she tried to run away. She was never a bright girl, but she did have a big heart. But yet again, because of her idiocy, did it leave her the consequences.

"She was then taken to be raped by old, fat muggles as some plaything every day until yesterday." Remus whispered bringing Sirius's lips to his own again before pulling them apart. "They then threw her in a cage to fend off wild dogs, who eaten her alive." Remus whispered harshly, making Sirius's eyes widen.

"The Dark Lord does not take to betrayal very lightly Sirius." Remus concluded, bringing the two to lay down to cuddle the smaller male in between them. "If Severus does something...anything to upset the Dark Lord." Remus whispered, but was stopped when Sirius pecked him on the forehead.

"Then we shall break him love." Sirius whispered, before kissing Severus on the nose. "And who knows, maybe down in the future, everything can...go back to a little bit more of a happier time... maybe even have James too." Sirius suggested, but sighed.

Remus said nothing as he brought the two into his arms. "Sacrifices have to be made..James's whole life and Severus's mind are just a few things that have to be taken in for exchange in happiness." Remus thought, while Moony howled with mourn.

* * *

><p>- Morning: Private Potion's Room -<p>

"Damn that Black." Lily hissed, while Crystal lay on the floor unmoving to anything. "He always seem to get in my way of James." Lily screeched, before sitting on the chair next to the body of Crystal. "And you Crystal what do you think of all of this?" she asked with venom, making the girl flinch.

"I think Regulus is a very bad person." Crystal whispered, making Lily smirk. "Yes, he is a very, very bad person." Lily hissed out, before getting up when she heard a knock.

Quickly like a lightning bolt was Crystal off the floor and next to Lily, while Lily went back to composing herself to the sweet flower that everyone knew her to be. "Come in." Lily called out sweetly while Crystal tried putting on her fake smiles.

Regulus strolled in with a smile on his face. "Hello there Lily, Crystal." Regulus nodded to the two, making both the girls stiffen. "Hello Regulus, what can I do for you?" Lily asked, tilting her head in confusion while even Crystal blinked.

"Well I wanted to give you something from James and that guys...who's his name...Mark?" asked Regulus making Crystal instantly bright at the name of the boy she liked. "Mark Smiths?" asked Crystal making Regulus nod.

"Yes him, they both wanted me to give you these chocolates...though I don't know why they didn't just give you these themselves...their message chocolate, once you eaten them, a voice will go in your head." Regulus stated, holding back a wince when the two girls swiped the gifts out of his hands.

The two ate the chocolate with greed. Regulus smiled, before taking out his wand and chanting a silencing spell just a few adult wearing dark cloaks came in.

"Black." Lily hissed as she felt herself becoming weaker. Crystal started freaking out as the men in cloaks grabbed their arms to get them up. Regulus smiled a bit, before walking over to Lily as two cloaked figures held her up.

"You've done a grave mistake Mrs. Mudblood." Regulus hissed as he looked at Lily with a look of content. And yet the eyes showed nothing. "You've try to take the one thing that matters me away from me." Regulus whispered, before going to her ear.

"Since you are such a lovely little slut...I hope you enjoy the long hours of sex with old men, to fat men to the most disgusting vile of people before you beg for death." Regulus smirked, before looking at Crystal.

"Please have mercy!" Crystal sobbed hearing what Regulus said.

"And why should I have mercy on you?" asked Regulus kneeling down to Crystal while Lily just glared at the boy, before glaring at the girl as well.

"She raped me! Forced me to do terrible things! Thing I didn't want to do!"

"And you didn't think of just asking for help?" asked Regulus, making Crystal wince at how Regulus looked not even human. Almost like he was a glass doll or even a dead body. It unnerved Crystal for she had always been scare of the youngest Black brother.

"I couldn't! I felt so dirty and humiliated!" Crystal cried, making Regulus sigh. "You tiring me." Regulus started, making Crystal panic. "I can help you break him!" Crystal insisted, making Regulus look at the girl.

"Oh? And how can you help me break him?" asked Regulus, making Crystal look down. "I know of a creature who can change memories! Not like potions that just hold them in or Obliviate in which breaks the memories...this creature can actually erase them!" Crystal insisted, making Regulus freeze.

"Keep talking." Regulus urged, making Crystal open her mouth again.

"This creature will erase memories, before replacing them with false ones! The person will actually feel, taste, hear and touch these memories almost as if they were real! Even if you look through their minds you can't tell if they are fake or not!" Crystal urged on.

"I've been researching this creature and studying it by that dog's orders! I can help you capture it, control it!" Crystal insisted.

Regulus stood up, thinking over the idea he had just heard. Lily glared at Crystal with such hatred did the girl try to scoot away from the other. The figure holding her also scooted away from the powerful glare.

"You traitorous bitch! I could have helped you get that man into bed with you!" Lily hissed out, while Crystal glared. "Get sold off you miserable wench!" Crystal shot back, making Lily taken back by the usual submissive woman.

"What else are you useful in?" asked Regulus, cutting of the two girls.

"I excel in Magical Creatures! I know how to control them easier than any breeder! And I can do healing spells and potions very well! Invented a few of them that could help save more lives! I also spell invent!" Crystal named off all the things she could remember. She knew this was her chance to save her life...her future.

And even if she had to run into the dark, taking the Dark Mark she would do it. Only if she could live another day and live a life comfortable than the horrid one that she had been living for years. All because of a girl named Lily Evans.

"Will you take the Dark Mark and swear to never mention this?" asked Regulus, making Crystal nod. "How are you in holding off offenders to your mind?" asked Regulus making Crystal smile. "Dumbledore won't even have a chance in the maze I have made." Crystal stated.

Regulus nodded at this, before waving his hand. The men released her, making Crystal thank Regulus. "Any words do your friend?" asked Regulus, making Lily start panicking as the men took out their Port Key.

"Yes..." Crystal whispered shyly, before going to Lily. She looked down at the emerald green eyes filled with fear and hope. "I hope when you lie on that floor with cum filling your gut and as ass that they will continue fucking you." Crystal whispered looking down at Lily with no mercy.

"I hope you live long and miserable Lily Evans..." with that Crystal left with Regulus.

Lily screams were never heard as she was port keyed away.

* * *

><p>- Hospital Wing -<p>

James sighed as he laid in the soft sheets of white as he massaged a large bruise on the side of his head. While the prankster wasn't looking, did a first year boy accidentally hit his head with a broom stick. This earned a trip to Madame Poppy who forced him to sleep for a bit.

James growled at the thought of sleep before turning of the side. It was dark in the Hospital wing, with everyone's curtains pulled all around them so no one could see the other.

"That old woman sure is crazy with healing." James thought as he looked down at the white sheet. That was until he started hearing said mediwitch talk in hasty hushed tones.

"Albus! This is serious! You are dying!"

"What?" thought James, as he pretended to be asleep to listen in on the conversation. He heard more shuffling of feet, before a he heard a creaking noise. Probably someone sitting on a bed.

"I know...I wish I knew months ago that I was being poisoned, but alas I didn't notice until this morning."

"Albus Dumbledore, being poisoned without his knowing?" thought James, making the boy think over this. Dumbledore was one of the strongest wizards alive in the wizarding world. For him to not notice he was being poisoned, already man that Dumbledore truly was getting old.

"Its true." James thought as he clutched his blankets. "Even if he wasn't poisoned, he's still like every other wizard in the world...we grow old and die." James thought, before more voices snapped him back to eavesdropping.

"How long do I have?"

"...a half a year."

"I see...tell Minerva to send letters to all Order members to the Ministry...we need to take action now." with that James listened as the two rushed away. "Does it really matter?" thought James as he closed his eyes. "I feel like we've already lost." James whispered, before shaking his head.

"Come now James Potter no way to act." James harshly thought to himself.

But James wondered what could be the the reason for the poisoning. "How could he be poisoned..." James thought as he sat up. "We get our food from the elves...oh god." James whispered as he wanted to get up, until a hand was on his shoulder, making him almost jump out of his skin.

"REGULUS!" James cried, putting his hand on his heart. Regulus blinked at James, who chuckled a bit. "Scared me to death." James stated, making Regulus nod, before looking at James's face. "Who did this to you?" he asked, making James wave it off.

"Ah, don't worry about it, it was a first year who didn't know any better." Regulus opened his mouth again, before closing it. He would let this slide, only for James. James himself started looking at Regulus with serious eyes.

"Hey, Regulus can I ask you something?" asked James, making Regulus nod. "Yes, you may." Regulus spoke back, making James wiggle in the spot he was in.

"...Regulus...did you...join the Dark Lord?" asked James.

James watched the other continue to look a him, before sighing. "Yes, I did." Regulus spoke truthfully, making James's heart ache. "The majority of the students have already joined." Regulus added, making James freeze.

"So you mean...there are Death Eaters in the school?" asked James, making Regulus nod. "This is so messed up." James whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. "...I...I might...I might leave the school for a bit." James whispered, earning Regulus to freeze.

"What?" he asked, confused, making James wince a bit.

"I said I might leave Hogwarts for a bit." James whispered out, this earned Regulus to look away from James. "I just can't anymore Regulus! So many things are happening! I gotta...I gotta go home and figure things out with my family." James tried to reason.

And just like a lightning bolt, was Regulus on top of the taller teen, digging his fingers into James's arm. James's forest green eyes looked into blazing black ones.

"**You are not leaving Hogwarts.**" Regulus hissed out, anger and fury going on his usual emotionless face. And for that moment, did James regret ever meeting the younger black brother.

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED -<p>

**Me:** Its going to keep on getting worse and worse as the chapters go by.

So people get ready for the smexy time! I know you've all been waiting for it, and its going to happen in the next chapter!

So warning!

**THERE WILL BE SEX IN NEXT CHAPTER! FOLKS IT WILL KEEP GETTING WORSE AND WORSE! YOU CAN GO BACK NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE! **

**Thank you and I hope you will enjoy the next update...whenever it comes.**


	9. Making It Run Deep Inside

**Me:** Hello everyone! It's time for a new chapter of Obsession made black!

Things are becoming pretty intense with the story though. It makes me giddy, because I am making an announcement!

Obsession Made Black will be ending soon! Probably I say five or six more chapters till it finally ends. This story was my first story I made on fanfiction and was never meant to be very long.

I am so happy to know you all are loving the story and it saddens me when this ends. But a new story will be reborn. So just wanted to tell you all about it.

Since there was no reviews from last chapter, were gonna just get started!

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>- With James -<p>

James stared in fear at Regulus as for once, James saw rage and pure horror on Regulus's face. But it was different from the time of the large trolls that came in. These emotions running through Regulus's face was bordering insanity and a little bit of evil.

"Regulus?" James whispered out the name, but Regulus didn't react to it.

"You can't leave...You can't leave...You can't leave." Regulus repeated over and over at James who looked at Regulus carefully. James looked in the eyes of the child he meet on the train and now as he is growing into teenage years and then into adult years.

James then felt himself ripped out of the bed. Regulus forced the other to put on his shoes, before they started to leave. James tried to pull the hand off of his wrist, but the gripe grew harder and more painful as he continued to resist.

James soon recognized the hallways and knew where they were heading to. "The Room of Requirement." James thought as the door soon appeared before them. Regulus threw the doors open, before throwing the other inside and closing the doors.

James looked at Regulus with nervousness as the other grabbed his arm again and pulled him somewhere. James then noticed something under the surface of Regulus's face. And that emotion made James's own heart shatter into a million pieces.

James felt himself get thrown again and this time he was on something soft and bouncy. It was then James noted he was on a bed and Regulus soon crawled on top of him.

"I won't let you leave." Regulus whispered, his voice cracked as he looked at James with the look of now desperation. "I won't let you leave me." Regulus stated, making James panic a bit as Regulus started ripping of his clothing.

James closed his eyes and breathed in. "I did this." James thought solemnly as Regulus took off his own shoes, cloak, and pants. Leaving his shirt and boxers on. When James felt the last of his defenses gone, did he want to close his legs.

But he decided for now, he would let Regulus have his way. "In a world where everyone is going mad...it's might as well I condemn myself into madness." James thought bitterly as he felt Regulus's hand roam his body.

"Your so beautiful...just like I imagined." Regulus whispered, his hands grazing over James's nipples. James shivered at that and arched into the touch a bit. These things were still knew to the 15 teen year old and his body was still very sensitive.

"James." Regulus moaned, as he grind his already hardened shaft over James's own crotch making James moan and wither. Regulus seeing his opportunity, dove his mouth onto Jame's open one. Already putting his tongue inside the others mouth.

James's eyes hazed over as he felt the hot organ move around his mouth. Tasting every corner as it can, twirling around his own active tongue. James responded back, by playing along with Regulus's tongue. They were in a dance of dominance, in which James gave to the younger one as he felt his strength leaving him.

"Why do I feel so weak?" thought James as he closed his eyes.

Regulus pulled back in a pant, as he looked down at James's own flushed face. Regulus soon leaned forward again and started bringing kisses onto Jame's cheek before going down to his neck. Biting hard enough to let a little blood come out.

"Aahh!" James cried arching their cocks together again, his toes digging into the blanket. "You taste so beautiful James." Regulus whispered into his ear, before licking it.

"Regulus." James moaned out his name, feeling his cock twitch as he said it. James soon screamed out in pleasure again when he felt lips connect to his nipple. Regulus hummed, making the vibration make James thrash with pleasure.

Regulus almost smirked at that, before he started swirling his tongue around the sensitive flash. James withered and held Regulus close to his chest so he could have more of pleasure of his tongue playing with his chest.

Regulus encouraged, continued to swirl his tongue around James's nipple, before dipping his tongue to push the nipple in and out. "Aahh! Regulus...please." James whispered, making Regulus chuckle and he started to lightly chew.

"Aahh!" James cried out as he started grinding his cock with Regulus, making both of them moan in pleasure.

Without warning, Regulus shot his hand out to Jame's mouth. Letting his fingers pinch and dance with James's tongue. Not seeing the alternate motive with this he started licking and playing with the fingers in his mouth.

Regulus deeming it was enough took his now wet fingers out of James's mouth, before moving them to James's hole. James whole body instantly froze at this.

"Regulus?" James whispered in fear.

But soon fear became pleasure as he felt hot wet fingers circle around his pink hole. "Beautiful." Regulus whispered on top of the snow swollen left nipple. Blowing cool air onto it, making James shiver.

But, just as Regulus took the right nipple to begin the same finger, did he plunge one finger in at the same time.

James cried out, feeling both pain and pleasure from all all the touches. "Regulus...it hurts." James whispered as he felt the digit wiggle inside of him. It was defiantly foreign to him, this feeling of something inside of him.

Though he had plenty of time thought of masturbating through his hole, did James become to scared in doing so and just continued to do the normal and jack off. This was completely something he was not used to and is knew. So he knew he was getting scared.

"Just relax." Regulus whispered into James's ear.

James willed himself to do so. Allowing the intruding finger to wiggle even deeper and deeper inside of him. Regulus kissed James on the lips, before going back to his nipple. Fucking the man with one fingers as he tarted to stretch his entrance.

"I do not want him to fear my touch." Regulus thought as he slowly started to add another finger to him.

James instantly welled up little tears on the side of his eyes. The second finger was starting to hurt and James didn't know if he wanted the pleasure or not. Even when Regulus was playing with his chest at the same time, the pain became evident.

"Just let me find it." Regulus spoke, while still having Jame's nipple in his mouth. This brought waves of pleasure into James, until two fingers found a spot that made him see magic being born.

"AAHH!" James cried out, slamming himself onto Regulus's hand as he wanted to have that feeling once again. "Oh? It seems I have found it." Regulus teased, before finishing of the nipple and pulling back.

"I have something that will give you lots of pleasure Jame's, but you have to relax." Regulus whispered to the other.

Allowing the other some control, did Regulus lay at the head of the bed, before putting James on top of him. His dick brushing against the pink, puckering hole. Pre-cum already dribbling down the slit, in excitement of being inside of James.

Taking out a tube that was in his cloak pocket, did he sit up a bit. "This will help you greatly James." Regulus stated, making the other hesitantly nod.

James watched as Regulus brought the tubes opening inside of him. James shivered a bit, at the intrusion. But then gasped out, when he felt some sort of liquid go inside of him. "Regulus?" James asked, before he felt the liquid start to turn warm.

In fact, he started to feel tingling sensation. James then noticed he was panting and blushed even more red then he already was.

Regulus merely smiled a the other, chuckling at how red Regulus became. "You are so incredible James." Regulus whispered before he started smoothing his cock over James's hole, encouraging the other to lead.

He would allow James this much for dominance.

James felt scared, but didn't want to be beat by the other, took Regulus by his chest, before slowly going down on the rather large organ that eagerly awaited to be inside of him.

James winced and twitched as he felt the head start breaking into him. "Big." James managed to get out as he slowly continued to go down. He felt the large head slowly slip inside, his muscles instantly clenching on the intrusion making Regulus shiver.

James knew he was going slow, but he couldn't help it. Not everyone minded something as large as Regulus's cock inside of them for the first time. It wasn't like some cheesy romance novel that muggle people seem to love and adore.

"Damn it." James thought as he finally got the head inside and started working on putting the whole shaft in. But, when James thought the head was only the worst part he was wrong. Regulus himself felt like he was trying to put one of the large bloody long stick candles into him.

"Your doing good James." Regulus breathlessly whispered.

James blushed and losing his balance, slammed himself down on Regulus. This earned both of them to screamed out in pleasure at the sudden movement. "Aaaaahhhh." James moaned as he laid on top of Regulus's head. The boy still being shorter than the other teen.

Regulus licked some of the sweat off of James's neck, making the other wiggle, before speaking into his ear. "Ride me James." Regulus whispered out, his voice high on pleasure, but adding a serious tone to it.

It was awfully arousing to hear it.

So with a boost of pleasure, did James raise himself up, before slamming back down. Earning both to gasp, before James started to have a constant movement.

It was a wonderful feeling to James. He felt the large hot organ slip out, before he slammed back down. Filling his whole being with pleasure. And with that weird liquid, it doubled the pleasure, making James clench down on Regulus multiple times. Earning the other to finally wither under him.

But once Regulus started slamming up to meet with his thrusts, did James become Jelly and for that one spot to make everything turn white and explode into fireworks.

"Regulus! Mo...More! Aahh...Harder!" James begged as he started to slam down with vigor. He knew he was going to come soon. And he wanted his release so bad. Regulus moaned out, as he lifted himself up, startling James as he was now on his back.

His lower body in the air as Regulus started to fuck him without mercy. It was so fast, as the slapping sounds of their flesh hitting together rand out and around the room of requirment.

"REGULUS!" James screamed, as white come flew out of his slit. Spraying all over his stomach and getting some onto Regulus. Regulus feeling the walls clench already him tightly, did a few more thrust, before he himself came.

James moaned out as he felt the come spread inside of him. Going deeper and deeper into him. Almost become apart of him, before it started to look for a way out. It felt warm and James really liked the feeling of warm cum and a hot cock inside of him.

Regulus laid them both gently down. With Regulus still I inside of James, did he bring covers over them.

And at this moment, James could forget about what Regulus said to him. James could forget of some of Regulus actions. And James could forget the fear he felt for Regulus.

He could just forget. And for Regulus.

He could forget that the whole world existed and just live in the warmth of James.

* * *

><p>- Night Time -<p>

Regulus sighed in content as he laid in a plush green velvet arm chair. He smiled a bit, looking down at his hands. Those hand that just not a few hours ago, felt James's skin at his finger tips.

After the two had made love, did Regulus help the other clean up before they both went their separate ways. Later on, did the two hang out again in the library at a secluded place where they actually started to cuddle.

And James being bold at the time.

Started stealing kisses from him, making Regulus smirk at the actions and of course steal kisses from James as well. Things were going as planned and everything was becoming blissful.

"I see your happy." Lucius smirked, making Regulus give him back a smirk as well. "Of course, why wouldn't it when everything seems to be going exactly to plan." stated Regulus, making Lucius raise a brow before nodding to him.

"I suppose then the ritual worked with that bloody potion you made?" asked Lucius, making Regulus nod.

"Yes, it did." Regulus chuckled, but had a sincere smile on his face. "What was that ritual?" asked Lucius, making Regulus smile even more. "Its a different type of love potion fused with a bonding potion." Regulus stated, making Lucius nod.

"The user need to have some sort of romantic feeling towards the other for this to work, then the two need to have sex, which the other has to be willing to do so." Regulus explained, before showing the vial of the potion.

"You then need to insert this into the partner before you make love, before you start the ritual, then you have sex, cum and it's over." Regulus stated, making Lucius narrow his eyes a bit.

"And what does this ritual and potion do exactly?" he asked.

At this Regulus sigh in content again as he stared at the liquid. "It would make the small affection that person has for you intensify and slowly the chains of bond surrounding us will strength to the point where if I died, James dies, and vice versa." Regulus concluded.

"It creates a bond, where the two can't live without the other...its a very difficult and illegal potion to make, because it completely destroy fates biding and somewhat of a person's will to do something or feel something." Regulus added, at that Lucius snorted.

"Then it practically matches your personality." Lucius stated out, making the other bark out in laughter. "Yes, it does." Regulus agreed, before he stared at Lucius. "And how is my brother of mine, the wolf and Severus doing? Or should I say, have they broken the little potions master?" asked Regulus.

When he saw the smirk of Lucius, it was all Regulus needed. "Send the message to Voldemort, the time to react is soon and make sure we get at least fifty or more new followers when he comes." Regulus concluded, making the other nod, before Lucius chuckled.

"But Regulus, by that time, the owl student body will be at Voldemort's side." he stated, making Regulus nod.

"What our lord wishes is absolute...this school is for him and each student for him...the more the younger generation joins Voldemort, the more of the older generations will follow to save themselves." Regulus stated, making Lucius nod.

"Spoken like a true death eater."

"I would like to say more like a true politician." Regulus regarded out, before looking at some of the letter he gotten from other, including reading some Voldemort had sent to him.

"Voldemort more strength soon." Lucius whispered as he himself was reading his own letter that Voldemort had sent him.

"He wants us to find some powerful wizards and witches so he could suck the magic out of them to become more powerful...and gain his immortality." Regulus mused, before summoning a paper and quill.

"Hnm, mother and father would be good magic hosts for Voldemort." Regulus commented, making Lucius roll his eyes at him. "True that, you certainly hate those hags you call parents." Lucius agreed, knowing the Black parents were insane.

"Yes, which is why, they will be sacrificed." with that Regulus put down their names. "Any recommendations?" asked Regulus, making Lucius think for a minute. "What about Dumbledores brother?" asked Lucius, making Regulus freeze, before writing the name down.

"Good one Lucius."

"I am to please, especially if it's our lord."

"Now, now, lets not be kiss up." Regulus smoothly spoke, before adding a few more names.

"There that should do it, but he'll need to suck youth out of some adult or teens to get their years until our Lord finds something else to make him immortal." Regulus stated, making Lucius roll his eyes at this.

"Then just get a few bloody muggles for the job."

"Yet again, you have made another good idea."

"Now, now, lets not get sarcasm."

With that the two finished, before bidding each other farewell. Regulus slowly walked out of the common room, before going into his his. Quickly readying himself for a good night sleep, did a soft smile keep appearing on his face.

And somewhere in Gryffindor Tower, a raven haired teen slept peacefully. Never knowing what was happening. Just escaping from the world, in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED! -<p>

**Me:** Not gonna lie that was a pretty long sex scene. Don't really know how much I like this chapter...oh well!

Just letting everyone know there will be a lot more sexy times. And action parts will start coming up. Watch out though someone is going to die next chapter.

I hoped you all enjoyed and see you next time!


	10. A Dream that Rides on Keys

**Me: **He guys! Sorry for such a long date for this update. But, now I have to change how updates are doing. Everything is by random now.

It can't be helped, I wanna make sure I get straight A's and B's at school. So that means more time studying.

And my job so I earn money for stuff does call me often. So, sorry guys! But, I'll be posting two chapters for one story so I could catch up. They might not be back to back, but it will continue the the stories further.

So to make everything go faster, I hope you all enjoy the story! I won't be answering reviews, until I get a good amount, or unless people answer questions in which I'm interested in.

Thank you my lovely readers and sorry again!

* * *

><p>- Hogwarts -<p>

"Things can't keep going like this." whispered Severus to James.

The two boys were currently sitting together away from site in the room of requirement. The two sat together, shoulder to shoulder, giving each other comfort from the world that was just outside the doors they've entered in.

Severus had a colorful bruise on his eye and hands. James winced when he saw the potion's master with great pain. Remus and Sirius were getting more violent in making sure the boy joined the Dark Lord. Though the fear was understandable did they break Severus in the process.

And as James watched Severus looked at the Dark Mark mournfully, did James look away with hurt.

It had only taken two more months before things started going down hill. Teachers started pushing the children to chose sides along with Voldemort. It was becoming too clear that Voldemort seemed to be too strong.

Already a whole city was whipped out form an 'unknown' illness. The killings of muggles were growing and growing with each passing day. From the 5 billion muggles in the world, did it sourly go down to only 3 billion now.

To make maters even more appealing to the dark lord, more wizards and witches are being born. Less squibs are being made and their race is being saved.

So naturally more and more people want to join Voldemort. Especially the purebloods that see this as a great opening for their world. The halfbloods and muggleborns having no choice but to join in order to save their family and friends.

The worse part was, everyone was striking at each other from the pressure. If one student didn't choose a side yet, they are being pressured and pressured to join a side.

Already a poor Hufflepuff girl had attacked a teacher, who had been too 'rough' in asking to join Dumbledore's side.

"It sad Severus." James whispered as he looked up long haired male. Green eyes meet with black in great pain and understanding. "Yes...it is..." Severus whispered as he looked at his hands.

"It's sad and it's...too late...there is nothing we can do." James whispered as he placed a hand to the boy's head. Frowning when he felt a bump on the boy's scalp, making the other sigh in content. Severus opened his black eyes as he looked at their feet with a sad smile.

"Dumbledore is dying?"

"Yes."

"Then truly there is nothing."

"...yes."

"What will happen now?"

James couldn't answer Severus as he held the others hand tightly, making sure not to get the bruises on his hands as he looked at the stone floor. Severus knowing he couldn't answer didn't push it as he himself continue to stare at everything and yet nothing.

James smiled a bit sadly. "Hey...Severus...what do you wanna do when you grow up?" asked James as he looked at the other, tilting his head so that it rested on the others shoulder.

Severus looked at James with a raised brow, before chuckling. "You always seem to ask the most random of questions in the most random of times." He laughed, making James grin.

Severus thought for a moment before grinning. "I want to be a great Potion Master and maybe be a teacher or healer! Maybe I'll have my own store to sell potions!" Severus stated with joy in his voice, making James nod.

"That's a good dream Severus." James stated, earning Severus to chuckle. But, soon Severus looked at James with an expecting look, making James blink in confusion. "What?" he asked to the other, making Severus chuckle as he just shook his head at James.

"And your dream James?" asked Severus.

"My dream..." James whispered as his eyes widened.

"Haven't you even thought about it?" asked Severus with a mocking look. James chuckled as he leaned back a bit, shaking his head at Severus.

"No, No...I do have a dream..." James whispered, before grinning as he motioned Severus to get up. "I'll show you some of that dream." James whispered to Severus as he lead the boy deeper in the room. Severus looked at James with confusion until they came up to a beautiful black grand piano.

"What is a muggle instrument doing here?" asked Severus in awe as he felt the smooth surface of the string instrument.

James grinned at that, before pointing to himself. "I found it under a whole bunch of stuff!" James grinned, before sitting down in the side. "Look right here." James motioned to the engraving on the piano.

Severus walked over to look at is closely before gasping.

"THIS BELONGED TO THE FOUNGER OF GRYFFINDOR!" Severus cried touching the piano with vigor as if the child wanted to memorize every detail.

"Yeah, I was surprise too when I saw it." James grinned, as he tapped a key to make sure it was still working fine. "Still work fine and it still makes beautiful music." James stated, making Severus sit down next to him.

"So, this is your dream?" Severus asked in confusion, earning James to laugh again. "No, no!" he tapped Severus on the noise, before placing his finger on the keys.

"My first dream is to become the most famous musician!" James stated, grinning at the boy who just stared at James. "I thought you were into the whole creatures thing." Severus stated, making James shake his head.

"I used too, but then I found my passion for this!" James grinned, before he smiled fondly at the piano. "Want to hear me play?" asked James, getting a bored look from Severus.

"Promise, I'm not bad!" James grinned, making Severus roll his eyes.

"Alright! Play your bloody piano." Severus grumbled.

James smiled, before his long fingers started to play. The tune was light, joyful, with a filling of love and devotion to it. The music soared all around the room of requirement, making the room almost hum in pleasure at the sound.

Severus himself was staring at James with great awe.

Said boy was too focused in his playing as he closed his eyes to feel the music that his fingers and the piano were producing. "It like I'm being filled with great love." Severus thought as he watch James in surprise as he continued to play.

"This song..." James whispered as he continued to play, his long fingers almost seemed to dance on the keys he was pressing. "This song...is for a child that I wish to have...I want to have kids Sev." James smiled, as he continued to play.

When the music finished did Severus feel disappointment for the song to end. "The song..." James whispered, as he placed a hand on the piano. "Is called Dearly Beloved." James grinned, before looking at the shock Slytherin.

"So...a Musician and a family man...defiantly different than how you use to be." Severus teased, making James laugh out loud.

"Yes...well...people change within time." James admitted.

Severus frowned as he looked at James's solemn face, before looking down at his hands. "If you could rewind time and fix your mistakes...would you?" asked Severus, making James chuckle at the question as he raised his hand up to look at his own.

James looked at his long fingers that produced beautiful music and smiled a bit. "There are somethings I admit I wished I could have changed." James confessed as he looked back at Severus who looked back at him.

"But..." James whispered as he looked at the piano again.

"I wouldn't change things." James grinned, turning to Severus, making the other shake his head a bit before standing. His clothes flipping softly as he turned around.

"I have to get going before the two dogs start to bark and howl." Severus stated, before he walked away. Though stopping for a bit to look at James. "Have a joyful life as much as you can James and may your dreams come true." with that he left the other alone.

James smiled sadly as he looked down at the piano.

"Isn't it already too late for us though?"

* * *

><p>- Gryffindor Dorm -<p>

"Aahh...Regulus...so...aah.."

James moaned as he felt the others tongue swirl around the tip of his cock. James's finger gripped the others shoulders while Regulus lifted James's hips.

"Regulus..." James moaned, before releasing into the others mouth. Regulus smirked when he drank James's cum, before kissing the other. James moaned at this, before deepening the kiss.

"James...I love you..." Regulus whispered into his ear, liking the other making James shudder.

Regulus instantly lifted James's hips up, making the other squeak in embarrassment as Regulus stared at everything. "Regulus...what are you?" whispered James, making the other smile down at him. "I learned this neat spell...don't worry it will feel really good." Regulus grinned, before tapping his wand.

James froze as he felt something weird inside him. He felt something dribbling out of his hole, making James looked at Regulus with confusion.

"It cleans you from the inside and adds a flavoring liquid that can also act as a lubricant." Regulus smirked, making the other blush.

"He's not thinking...?" James thought, until James cried out when he felt a tongue plunge into his hole. "REGULUS!" James cried as felt the hot wiggling organ sneak back his muscle of rings, before going inside of him.

"Regulus..stop...please...this is embarrassing!" James cried as he felt the other lap at his twitching hole. But James wasn't able to say more when a hand sneaked to his hard nipple and roughly pinched it.

"Aaahh!" James cried as little tears went down his eyes as he felt the hand twist at his nipples. It was hard and painful, but pleasure still shot through him.

"Your so beautiful and delicious James." Regulus smirked as he sucked on James's balls, making the other cry out as he tried to push himself more into Regulus's face. "Your just so beautiful...this passion." Regulus whispered.

James cried out as he felt a cock get thrust in without any warning. "This time, you do the work James." Regulus grinned as he laid back, making James fall on his chest. "What?" he asked as he was lifted up gently.

"Come on James." Regulus urged the other, as he slammed his cock up and into James. James cried out in pleasure, before doing as he was told to do. Lifting his hips up, did James slam back down on the other, until Regulus's balls slapped James's ass cheeks.

"God you so beautiful." Regulus whispered as he watched the other on top of him pound himself on his cock. Regulus watched with fascination as James's hole pulled up, before swallowing his cock again by going back down.

Making slapping and squishing noises, that made James blush even more. Love bites laid all over his body and his nipples were red and swollen.

"Beautiful...and mine." Regulus whispered, until he himself started to moan out.

Feeling himself not being able to take it anymore, did James slam back down, finally cumming all over his stomach and Regulus's stomach. Wanting Regulus to come as well, did James tighten around the others cock, making James smile as he felt the warm seed shoot inside of him.

Exhausted, did James fall onto the other.

"I love you..." Regulus whispered to the other. Making James look down to the side, as he played with Regulus's hand.

"I love you too..." James whispered, never noticing his eyes having an almost sliver hint in his green eyes. Regulus who did notice it smirked.

"Your mind James." Regulus whispered to him, making James sigh. "I know something inside me is wanting Regulus." James thought as he let the other place kisses on his throat.

"I know some of my emotions are being forced until they are true...but..." James thought as he got off the other to snuggle into the pillow, while Regulus spooned his back.

"but...I'm the one who caused this madness." James thought as he looked at his hands. "These hands are the one that held out to the other." James thought with a miserable expression. "It was these hands... that I broke him." James thought, before closing his eyes.

"I lied Severus." James thought as he felt the other behind him slowly go into slumber. "I could." James thought as he turned around to snuggle in Regulus's chest.

"If I could go back in time." James thought as kissed Regulus's lips, making the other smile, before he snuggled back into the others chest.

"I would change everything that has happened...I would stop this madness.." James thought as he felt pain shoot in his heart.

"Because the one I really loved was..."

James thought, before shaking his thought. He couldn't think of that person anymore, he was too afraid to talk to that person anymore. No one knew of his likes for this person, and that's how it will stay. For if Regulus found out...

James sighed, before sleeping.

He got on this ride and he will stay. For he was the one who decided to get on in the first place.

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED -<p>

**Me: **Yes, Dearly Beloved belongs to Kingdom Hearts.

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy it in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Going Insane and The Plan For Escape!

**Me: **Hello everyone! Like I promised, I updated this story twice!

I will now be working on two chapters for Trained To Be Loving, before doing two updates for Nanny Prongs. Then it's back to Obsession Made Black. Were now getting serious poppets so I hope you all enjoy.

For**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**

That is a very good guess. And I won't spoil who it is. You'll just have to find out! Glad to see a new face reading my stories! I hope you enjoy it till the end!

Thank you all and enjoy!

* * *

><p>- Gryffindor Dorm Room -<p>

James knew that whatever Regulus did to him was really starting to effect him. Already his mind was starting to be plagued by thoughts of the other. James couldn't sleep until Regulus was beside him. He couldn't eat unless Regulus sat next to him. He couldn't even go to class unless he got a hug and kiss from the other.

His life was being controlled by the other.

….and James was tired of it.

James was a free spirit that was meant to soar in the sky and be wild. Now he felt that he was in a cage, with the bars made of the toughest metal. Chains locking his wings inside so that he couldn't even fly in the cage and dream.

At first James tried to distance himself, but it started to hurt. Then he tried to use spells to make himself feel better. He did everything, until he started to look up counter spells and potions to whatever Regulus was doing to him.

And James tried to hid it as he secretly meet with Severus in order to solve the problem. James even noticed that his whole look was changing drastically.

James noticed he was becoming faster in quidditch games and was wondering why. It wasn't until he really looked in the mirror that he noticed he lose a lot of muscle and fat. He was beginning to lose weight from the potions and depression he was experiencing.

It was at that time, did James take a look on his complexion. Even though James was outside a lot and loved to have his windows open, did his skin still carry an very pale expression. His usual beautiful forest green eyes that always looked alive and bright. Almost had a shiny glass look, that was beautiful, but it was a loss from what James really was.

James knew he couldn't take anymore of the potions and treatment. He just couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to do it anymore.

James curled up on the bed, thinking to himself, looking around to the room before sighing. "I can't take this anymore." James whispered.

"I need to get away...I want to get away." James thought, tears starting to glaze over his eyes and soon they sprinkled down his cheeks onto the red blanket. James continued to cry, until he heard a knock on the door.

Quickly whipping away his tears, did James sit up before smiling brightly. "Come in!" James cheerfully stated, even though to James, it was all but a mask. His happiness becoming more and more fake as days go by.

The door slowly opened, as if unsure to come in before a figure came inside. James widened as he looked at the person coming in.

"Rabastan!" James gasped, and almost had the urge to blush.

"James." the long hair teen nodded.

James blushed as the other walked towards him, swift and silently like a pureblood would have. "Well except Bella." James thought on the insane woman that seemed to love torture and anything that can cause someone to have bodily harm.

Rabastan sat down in front of James, looking him over with a frown on a his face. This made James almost want to cover himself with his blanket, but pride got into the way and he stayed strong in front the other male.

Rabastan sighed as his eyes looked over James's room, before eyes landing on the owl. His eyes slightly narrowed a bit, before he pulled out his wand secretly.

"James, you've changed." Rabastan whispered, making James look away from the other. James hands tightened on the blanket, his eyes seemed to shift from place to place. "Yes, I have." James admitted, but not wanting to show weakness.

Rabastan seemed to move forward a bit to look at James's eyes. His mouth going into a deeper frown as he looked at the other.

"Your eyes have changed even more." Rabastan admitted, before leaning back, flicking his hair that was in a pony tail to go back over his shoulder. James had the urge to go and touch it, since it looked soft and silky.

Resisting a bit, did James try to smile at the other. "Really? Maybe a joke potion got into my food." James mused, making Rabastan frown again. "James don't lie...I would think I know when you are lying now." Rabastan stated, making the other look away.

"Damn spending almost every summer with him." James thought sourly before sighing.

"...I can't." James whispered as he looked away. This made Rabastan shake his head before sending. Silently walking over to the window, did he close and lock it.

"It's because of that kid you hang out with? Regulus?" asked Rabastan, sitting back down with James, eying the owl in the room with distaste. "Tutu, come on, calm down." James whispered to his owl, who just continued to glare, but this time look away.

"I'm sorry she's usual not like this." James stated, but gasped when his arm got caught by a larger hand. James looked into Rabastan's eyes with fear as he looked deep within his own. "Why does your body so stench with curses and potions?" asked Rabastan, making James wince.

"I...I..." James whispered, looking away.

"James, your playing with fire...I can tell how much magic is in you right now...and it's all dark." Rabastan scrunched his face as if he smelt something bad. "It's not your personality to do anything dark, so when I really looked into it, did I find your whole body, mind and soul becoming more and more corrupt." Rabastan whispered, before growling.

"Are you going to let this twit do this to you!" He yelled, making James flinch back a bit, and Tutu instantly hissing.

"I won't let you little spy do anything." Rabastan hissed, before using a spell to making the perch that Tutu was standing on to become a cage. The owl immediately started screeching until a silencing charm was added onto her.

"Rabastan! What the hell!" yelled James, before he was silenced by a hand.

"Did you know James, that your owl, is actually Regulus's familiar." hissed Rabastan, making James freeze as he looked at the terrified owl. James looked back at Rabastan with a shocked face, before standing up.

"I don't understand." James whispered, making the other roll his eyes.

"No, I think you do."

"Rabastan, please...don't let me say it."

"James...Regulus is obsessed with you."

"Rabastan! Please!"

"JAMES! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE CHAINED TO THIS BASTARD!" yelled the other, making James flinch and look down. "I DON'T OKAY! I DON'T! BUT IT'S MY FAULT HE ENDED UP LIKE HE DID!" James screamed, placing his hands on his face.

"James look at me." Rabastan whispered, grabbing the others wrist so James couldn't hide his face or his tears that went down from his eyes, onto the crimson sheets. "It's not your fault, whoever told you or whatever you may think, it's not your fault at all." Rabastan whispered, smiling reassuringly to James.

"But...it is." James whispered, until his eyes widened when he felt lips onto his.

But, instead of feeling good like he though when he first had a crush on the other boy, did he feel in pain and disgusted with himself. Rabastan frowned as he pulled away from James, who looked away from the other in shame.

"The potion...or spells...or both for all I care...or doing it's job on you."

"I know...I've been noticing it as well..."

"Severus is having the same problem as well."

"Sev?" James whispered in surprise, making the other nod in compliance. "He's been starting to become more distant with everyone, as if fearing from our touch to the point fearing that were going to talk to him and he magically explodes." Rabastan sighed as he leaned back a bit.

"A few weeks before this started happening, I say the two Black brothers talking to each other, but with a serious face...but I can't help but see a smirk from both of them at the end of it...especially when Regulus handed something to Sirius." Rabastan stated, making James freeze.

"What did he give him?" James asked fearfully, making Rabastan nod, before taking something out of his cloak. It was a potion vial, and when James took it, did he notice it was glowing a silvery color to it. "From what I know, this is a very dark bonding potion." Rabastan stated as he himself took out another vial.

The colors were almost a little different making James look up at Rabastan as he swirling the liquid inside the vial with a disgusted look on his face. "It took me forever to get into the little prats room, but I managed to get in without detection." he merely stated as if it was an every day thing.

"Rabastan! What the hell! He'll kill you!" James yelled, knowing how the other would react if finding out someone took something from his room.

Now James was no fool. Regulus made sure he memorized every single thing in his room, to the point in how much soda was inside his drink for Rabastan taking this much liquid, surely Regulus will eventually if not know someone was in his room.

Rabastan nodded in understanding of that, while placing the liquid back into his pocket. "I know that, he's already been in a bad mood since I saw him, in a worse mood with the mess he has to clean up in his room." Rabastan stated, making James look at the other with fear.

"You have to leave the school Rabastan! You don't know what your getting into!"

"And do you know what your getting YOURSELF into James?" asked Rabastan, glaring at the other while he crossed his arms looking straight into James's eyes. James looked away instantly at hearing that.

"I don't know what your talking about." James stated, making Rabastan roll his eyes in annoyance. "Listen James, your already tumbling down this mountain, do you really want to see the outcome if you don't try to stop it?" Rabastan reasoned, making James look away.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN! He practically has everyone on his paw and whim and I know he holds an important position to You-Know-Who!" James yelled, backing away from Rabastan as he looked down at the vile of potion.

"You can fight this James! Let's runaway and get you some help! I have a rich uncle in Canada who's a potion master and spell creator! He could help you with this!" Rabastan whispered soothingly, making James shiver.

"I..." James whispered looking around everywhere but the other.

"James, let me help you! Your being torn apart from this prat...it's not your fault." Rabastan whispered, placing both his hands on James's cheeks.

"...I..." James whispered as tears started going down his cheek, before sighing.

"I don't want this life anymore." James whispered, making the other smile, before he brought Harry into a reassuring hug.

"Rabastan." James cried as he held onto the other.

"We live tonight, I'll make sure Regulus stays busy, don't pack anything...who knows if there is tracing charms on these clothes or anything." Rabastan ordered, making James nod as he was given clothes.

"Wear these when I come too you and make sure you act the same in front of Regulus." Rabastan hissed, making James nod. He knew the perfect excuse to make when he needed one, and he knew just the one he was going to use.

"As for the spy." Rabastan whispered, looking at the hissing owl.

"Remember James don't look at the owl as if knowing what she is...she'll alert Regulus, treat her as you did before." Rabastan stated, making James nod. He knew what the other was about to do. So he hid his new clothes, under the mattress. Getting an nod from Rabastan, did he quickly get onto the bed.

"What do you usual do when your in here." asked Rabastan, but stopped when he saw James take out a book. "I do like to read some time." James growled, before nodding to the other.

"What happens if we fail?" asked James, making the other sigh.

"Let us hope we don't, because death would probably be better than what Regulus would plan to do to us if he ever found out or find us." with that Rabastan walked over.

Giving another, hug, did James get into position. I giving a thinking look and already going into his perfect acting.

"Obliviate."

James didn't watched the owl get spelled, or the cage turning into a stand again. The mess around the floor was gone along with his long haired friend.

James continued reading, before hearing a surprised hoot from his...no...Regulus's familiar. Looked over, did James smile at the other with his trademark grin. "Tutu! Wanna go get something to eat girl?" asked James, the owl blinking, before shaking her head to get the sleep out.

Tutu hooted 'yes', before she flew out the window. James just frowned as she left, before leaving himself.

"Please...please let everything be alright." James prayed, before he walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>- TO BE CONTINUED! -<p>

**Me:** DUN...DUN...

Mystery crush of James has been revealed! I bet you all had other people in mind, than a Lestrange eh?

But, seriously the only reason why I did this, though random, was because. The Lestrange brothers were in Hogwarts along with James. And not bad looking, so I decided to use one of the brothers.

And hope your all not too shocked or mad about this. And to **Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley...**I bet you didn't expect this eh?

I do admit I gave no indication it was him. Though I really wanted it to be a surprise for everyone and a shocker. But, flashbacks are ensured in the next few chapters! I hope you all enjoy.

**Several character deaths will be coming in the next chapter!**


End file.
